Dark Star: Unleashed
by TheOmegaNightmare
Summary: ¿Qué es el Dark Star? ¿qué es realmente? ¿porque tenía tal afinidad con ello? tantas dudas en mi cabeza y sin embargo ninguna respuesta, pero en mi mente, eran la única solución a mi enfermedad...que me estaba matando poco a poco...o eso crei yo. (Mario Odissey reference) (Chapter 4: ¿Bowsette?)
1. Adventure

**Muy bien, esto es como una disculpa para todos aquellos que tuvieron que leer mi desastroso fic de Mario, unos de los primeros que hice y cuando más lo leía, más me daba cuenta de los errores que cometía, así que este es como…un Remake, por así decirlo. Me gustaría pensar en que será 1000 veces mejor que el anterior que poco sentido traía, muy desordenado y casi sin ideas, esta vez será diferente…eso creo.**

 **DARK STAR: UNLEASHED**

 **Capítulo I** : _¿Humano?_

En la más fría zona que uno se pueda imaginar, más lejos que cualquiera haya podido imaginar, sentado en una roca lunar se encontraba una enorme tortuga que miraba el planeta desde la lejanía. Aquel Fue el pensamiento de Bowser, el rey de los Koopas mientras miraba el triste escenario de la luna.

No lo entendía, realmente no lo podía entender. Ese sin duda fue su mejor intento hasta la fecha. Estaba prácticamente todo planeado, se suponía que nada debía de salir mal. Pensamientos más atrás le recordaron la negativa de Peach en casarse al final, casi un dolor en su corazón. Simplemente no podía creer que fue rechazado durante la boda…por la misma persona que la propuso en primer lugar.

Nadie realmente lo sabía, pero ellos dos tenían una relación secreta. Se conocían desde niños y ese "amor" solo fue floreciendo durante los años y, sin embargo, algo se interpuso entre ellos…ese eran sus respectivos reinos. Mientras el suyo estaba en una guerra civil, Peach tenía el deber de cazarse con uno de los prometidos de la corona real para cuando tenga la mayoría de edad. Cuando los padres de Peach murieron, dejaron en claro que su amistad no podía pasar a nada más, simplemente porque el padre creía que los Koopas no eran nada más que monstruos horripilantes y violentos.

Bowser rio triste mientras lanzaba una roca lunar, recuerda que aquel odio y repugnancia que tenía el papá de Peach era porque uno de los suyos se había acostado con su esposa. Pero fue esa…ley o declaración que impedía completamente que su relación se haga pública, incluso siendo incapaz de poder verse, ya que el pueblo ignorante de su novia creyó en las mentiras del anterior rey alejando a cualquier koopa, ellos nunca iban a aceptarlo como rey, aunque su princesa les tratara de convencer.

Él ya se encontraba rendido y resignado. En una de sus reuniones secretas, intento acabar con todo de una vez, pero la pequeña mujercita no se iba a rendir…fue entonces cuando todo este caos comenzó…este "juego" horripilante comenzó.

El juego de "captura a la princesa", un juego peligroso que propuso su novia para tener una relación normal sin que nadie sospechase nada. Esa idea fue tan descabellada que simplemente no podía aceptarlo, ella quería que ambos reinos estuvieran en una guerra constante solo para poderse ver, ¡era una terrible idea! Sin embargo, no pudo evitar caer en sus encantos femeninos y para cuando se dio cuenta que había aceptado…ambos dormían plácidamente en su dormitorio.

Siempre quiso detener toda esta…locura, pero nunca tuvo las fuerzas para hacerlo. El calor de Peach era totalmente embriagador, las noches de pasión junto a ella eran lo mejor que lo pudieron pasar durante años…y él estaba enamorado de ella…no podía negarse a nada de lo que dijera.

Fue entonces cuando un héroe nació de todo este caos, el fontanero loco Mario. Cuando quiso degollarlo, su novia le pidió que no lo hiciera, que esto era un juego y que si quería que todo esto durase su tiempo…él debía de perder y dejar que el héroe ganara.

Odiando aquellas palabas, no pudo evitar detenerlo. Quería tanto aquellas noches que simplemente no querían que se detuviesen, dejándola ir con el fontanero…consiguiendo su castillo destruido. Esa era la rutina, cada semana la secuestraba, dormían todo lo que podían antes que llegase Mario y se la llevara para su reino. Cada vez que intentaba luchar, recuerda que esto era un juego y tenía que perder…era una locura.

Todo tiene su límite y luego de años de toda esta locura, decidió que sería todo, que debía ponerle un alto a toda esta farsa…sobre todo con el nacimiento de Junior. Aún recuerda como Peach entro a su dormitorio y le grito con todo el aire en sus pulmones para saber con quién la estaba engañando y quien era la madre de ese niño.

Se dio cuenta que Peach había cambiado…había cambiado desde que todo este juego empezó, ya no era la linda niña que conoció durante toda su vida y tampoco era la bella mujer que era más dulce que el caramelo con la que soñaba cada día…ella cambio. Esa perspectiva le abrió los ojos nuevamente, dejándole ver todos sus errores y todo lo que había hecho para complacerla…era una relación enfermiza que involucraba la vida de inocentes.

Fue entonces cuando intento detener nuevamente aquel juego, tardos meses tratando de convencer a las masas de que esto era una mentira…sobre cuando su relación había llegado a su fin y ella no intentaba detenerlo…pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo…fue detenido.

Peach de alguna manera entablo una amistad con Junior, su hijo, para decirle información que nunca debió de salir de esa cámara. Para cuando solo faltaba un par de cosas por firmas, Peach entro a su recamara con la nueva información e sus manos…junior solo era un clon de él. No hubo peleas…no hubo gritos…solo un lindo momento que compartieron.

Ella le prometió muchas cosas…entre ellas que cambiaria, que volverían a ser como era antes, que toda esa locura iba terminar…dijo que se casaría con él. Entre sus miles de promesas, el no pudo evitar caer en ellas, ahogándose en esa esperanza que todavía latía en su interior, volviendo a estar embriagado por aquel amor que sentía hacia ella…el juego se reanudo.

Ahora estaba aquí…defraudado, cansado de todo lo que había estado sucediendo, decepcionado de su pequeño amor y sus falsas ilusiones…ahora destruidas. Nuevamente se dio cuenta de que Peach no quería que este juego terminase…que prefirió el juego más que su propia relación…ella solo quería divertirse con esta guerra sin fin.

Todos esos pensamientos se detuvieron en un instante, cuando por alguna extraña razón sintió una extraña presión sobre él. Una extraña fuera lo estaba atrayendo hacia otra dirección, levitándolo en el suelo. aquella fuerza aumento su poder de golpe cuando una rara silueta oculto su vista hacia la tierra y también era el objetivo de la fuerza que lo estaba jalando.

Con mucho temor, se sujetó de la piedra donde antes estaba sentado, usando sus garras para anclarse en su lugar "¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO!" grito al verse deslizando poco a poco, sobre todo cuando la fuerza de atracción aumento de golpe cuando se empezó a ir. Fue cuando la roca lunar fue partida por el filo de sus garras, dejándolo perdido en el espacio sideral sin señal de siquiera volver.

Bowser veía con algo de miedo como la luna se alejaba de su posición, e intentaba volar desesperadamente, pero una roca callo sobre su cabeza, haciendo que todo a su alrededor se oscureciera, mandándolo a la inconciencia hasta un nuevo aviso.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía todo su cuerpo, incluso podría jurar que se rompió algo, sin embargo, era un Koopa, era imposible que se hiciera daño solo con una caída. Levantándose ligeramente, noto que había caído en una especie de jardín muy extraño. Examinando todo el lugar noto que e trataba de una especie de satélite antiguo espacial. Anotando esto como una de las cosas más raras de su vida, lo único que hiso fue suspirar y querer levantarse completamente, más lo único que consigue, fue un profundo dolor en su cuerpo.

Calendo de espaldas nuevamente, levanto su brazo justo frente a sus ojos para ver qué es lo que sucedía, viendo que una extraña rajadura se extendía con cada vez más rapidez, de ella salía un extraño brillo muy peculiar y algo que le producía miedo, pues parecía que su brazo no era otra cosa que una cascara quebrada.

Suspiro en cansancio, este problema ya lo ha tenido durante un buen tiempo, no solo era su brazo, sino todo el cuerpo estaba en las mismas condiciones. ¿Cómo paso todo esto? Ni siquiera él sabía que era o su concejero Kamek sabía de qué se tratara. No había magia que explicara su extraña enfermedad, ni siquiera la ciencia, simplemente parecía ser una enfermedad desconocida.

Luego de que salvaran los reinos del malvado fawful, un beanish que tenía planes de la destrucción y dominación de los reinos tantos de Peach y el suyo, algo paso en la batalla final. Al derrotar a su Yo oscuro, este se esfumo por completo y según las palabras de los hermanos Mario, la estrella oscura fue eliminada también, se supone que habían derrotado a todo lo oscuro dentro de él y fuera de él. Sin embargo, esta…enfermedad resulto producto de aquella batalla, como una especie de maldición o algo así y poco a poco fue perdiendo su fuerza, sintiéndose cada vez más enfermo.

Peach también noto esto, cabe recalcar que es la más asustada, pues lucia realmente mal. La única solución que encontró, fue ocultar las marcas con magia, para no preocupar a nadie, engañando a todos e inclusive a la princesa de que su estado ya era el correcto, comenzando su rutina habitual de secuestros.

Pensando en eso lo único que trajo consigo fue depresión, pues podía sentir como las grietas aumentaban, ahora casi en su totalidad. Tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos, cuando sintió la falta de luz en su rostro, una pequeña sombra lo protegía de la luz. Abriendo los ojos, noto que había una pequeña estrella que le miraba con curiosidad.

"hey ¿te conozco? "pregunto Bowser mientras tomaba a la pequeña estrella y lo aleja para verlo completamente, le da unas pequeñas vueltas para saber de dónde le había visto, pues algo cosquilleaba y jura haberlo visto una vez. La estrella por otra parte solo lucia confundida, tampoco lo reconocía, por lo que concluyo en que solo era una coincidencia

Mirando de nuevo hacia todos lados, decidió preguntarle al pequeño ser "oye… ¿sabes dónde estamos?" la pequeña estrella traslucida simplemente empezó a moverse y señalando hacia diferentes lados, empezó a balbucear algo, casi sin producir palabra alguna, pero por alguna razón el podía entenderla a la explicación "¿un observatorio espacial? Eso suena muy increíble" dijo emocionado el gran rey, desde que era un niño, siempre le fascino cualquier cosa que tenía relación con el espacio, siempre le tubo curiosidad y algunas veces deseo vagar libre, descubriendo nuevas cosas.

Escucho como este siguió hablando sobre el observatorio, que pronto lo relaciono con aquel cometa de las leyendas, el cual pasa cada cien años por su mundo, dejando tras de sí, Star bits por doquier, los cuales más tarde eran usadas para hacer estrellas de poder en el reino hongo. Según Peach, su familia Reinaba gracias a sus artes y conocimientos sobre la astrología, su magia se enfocaba más en el uso de los poderes de las estrellas además de solo ser usada por las mujeres de su familia…o algo así, no le creía mucho ya que era un koopa de ciencia, no un creyente de estrellas, mas ahora sonaba un poco irónico luego de que usara bastantes veces, frutos de ese poder extraño para dominar el mundo.

"entonces quieres decir que si me quedo más tiempo… ¿no podré volver en 100 años? no creo que Peach llegue a vivir cien años" dijo pesimista el rey mientras caía se levantaba lentamente y se estiraba un poco "¿no hay otra forma de volver? Aun puedo ver mi planeta ¡debe de haber una manera!" pidió el rey a la pequeña estrella quien parecía pensar en algo.

De pronto, los ojos de Bowser se dilatan, mientras el latido de su corazón fue mucho más fuerte que antes. La magia no fue suficiente como para mantener escondidas las marcas tan evidentes, cancelándose en ese mismo momento dejando descubiertas, todas las grietas en él. Callo de rodillas mientras sentía todo su cuerpo arder, sus músculos de estrujaban y desgarraban mientras la sensación de un dolor inmenso, nublaba su mente. El dolor le obligo a extender sus brazos, dejándolo ver como este terminaba por romperse y era envuelto por una luz extraña. De la misma manera, giro para ver su otro brazo, el cual paso por la misma situación.

Los gritos de dolor y agonía atrajeron la atención de todo el mundo, que trataron de llegar lo más rápido que podían hacia aquel que parecía sentir el dolor de la muerte estando aún vivo.

Bowser sintió como las grietas trataban de extenderse aún más, llegando finalmente hasta su rostro, destruyéndolo como si se tratara de piedra, cayendo los pedazos poco a poco. Estaba muy asustado, aterrado ante lo que le estaba sucediendo, un fin que simplemente estaba fuera de cuestión, muerto mientras su cuerpo parecía descomponerse y caer a pedazos, que horrible final.

Las grietas se habían logrado su cometido, pues fue envuelto completamente por aquella luz extraña, sin poder hacer algo al respecto. Un enorme pilar entonces le envolvió y estallo, provocando un agujero en la barrera, el cual hiso expulsar a la pequeña luma fuera del observatorio, quedando en la deriva del espacio.

Bowser al ver esto, sin importarle el dolor que sentía su propio cuerpo. Corre con todo lo que tiene, ignorando los pedazos de piel que dejaba atrás, y salta en su búsqueda, logrando atraparlo y cubrirlo con su cuerpo brillante, pareciendo un cometa muy brillante que tenía como objetivo la tierra.

Rosalina llega justo a tiempo para ver como aquel brillante cometa se dirija con rapidez hacia su planeta natal, también vio que en el suelo había un enorme cráter y la barrera se cerraba poco a poco hasta terminar sellándose. Muy preocupada, mira hacia todos los lumas a su disposición, contando cada uno, noto que le faltaba uno, que era sino…el mas especial entre ellos, se trataba de su luma bebe. Corrió hasta las proximidades de la barrera y veía con horror como su luma bebe iba en dirección hacia el planeta, con esa velocidad, no iba sobrevivir al estallido.

Lagrimas caían por su rostro mientras miraba lo que sería la muerte de su nuevo pequeño. Volvió la vista hacia los otros lumas y noto como estos tenían algo entre sus manos, mirándolo con curiosidad, se da cuenta que se trata de la piel de un ser vivo, para ser más específico, se trataba de un reptil, pues eran escamas muy gruesas. Limpiándose las lágrimas, vuelve su vista hacia su planeta hogar que ya se encontraba muy lejos de ella, pues había entendido que todo esto no era una coincidencia ni un error, era un secuestro.

Mientras tanto, un Bowser brillante, caía inconsciente sobre su mundo, pareciendo un cometa blanco, con señales de dejar un enorme cráter sobre él. Logro pasar las capas de la atmosfera y la colisión sobre el mar fue tal, que el agua se levantó kilómetros sobre la tierra y el caos parecía extenderse solo con su llegada.

* * *

Se mostraba un agradable lugar a la vista, parece haberse recuperado de toda aquella catástrofe ocurrida por la caída de aquel meteorito. Desde el mar, se veía arrastrando un caparazón vacío, el cual pronto, se acercó a lo más cercano de la playa y se quedó atascado en la arena. Parecía estar amaneciendo pues el cielo aún era muy oscuro, pero lo suficiente como para dejar ver un par de siluetas que se acercaban hacia la playa y se acercaron rápidamente al ver el enorme caparazón, del cual salió un brazo humano cansado. Ambas siluetas se miraron durante un momento y fueron con cuidado hacia él.

Con cada paso, tenían más y más miedo, hasta que llegaron a él y se agacharon tratando de ver que había, pero quedaron en shock ante lo que vieron y mirándose nuevamente, decidieron que deberían de llevarlo a casa.

* * *

Bowser empezó el día con la molesta luz de la mañana. La primera cosa que pensó fue que, estaba muerto, pero luego de notar como aquella era la luz del sol, era de más decir que aún estaba vivo, pero ¿Cómo o por qué? Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta, era que estaba completamente adolorido, como si hubiera caído del cielo. Parpadeando unos segundos, recordó que eso había pasado.

Se levantó con mucha pereza y trato de distinguir donde se encontraba. Lo único que reconoció del lugar es que era una habitación pequeña hecha de piedra lisa, de color incluso algo celeste. Escucho el sonido característico de una puerta de madera, donde vio pasar al pequeña luma que había salvado al arrojarse hacia él.

"hey! Eres tú de nuevo" dijo el rey mientras veía al pequeña luma bailar con lo que parecía ser felicidad "¿gracias? Creo que no me las merezco, fue mi culpa después de todo" Bowser a pesar de todo, estaba muy avergonzado, pues caso logra matar a un pequeño que no tenía culpa alguna, eso era inaceptable, podrá ser un villano, pero sabía que no había que meterse con las personas que no estaban involucradas en algo.

Vio como este pequeño luma, como se hace decir, se subió a su cama en pequeños saltos y empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, informándole lo que había pasado mientras estaba inconsciente "entiendo…suena muy rudo caer desde el espacio y sobrevivir…soy increíble" se rio el rey mientras levantaba ambos brazos, sintiendo por primera vez, las corrientes de aire sobre su sensible piel "que raro" dijo este mientras se miraba detenidamente.

Con los brazos descubiertos, vio que eran rosados, como la piel que tenía los únicos humanos en ambos reinos enemigos. Tenía manos y dedos, todos muy suaves y frágiles, pero no dejaba de ser una muy grande comparada con el de la princesa. Siguió el tramo de sus nuevos miembros y noto que su pecho estaba en las mismas condiciones, sacándose las sabanas, noto que todo su cuerpo era rosado y tenía la piel sensible.

"¡¿Qué me ha pasado?! ¡¿Por qué siento que soy más sensible?! ¡¿qué está ocurriendo?!" el rey se empezó a hiperventilar mientras no terminaba de creerse que ya no era un koopa, pues aquella sensación de incomodidad en la espalda se había esfumado. El pequeño luma tenía en sus manos algo redondo, el cual reconoció como un espejo, mostrándole su rostro. Estaba en shock cuando vio que efectivamente, era un humano común. Se tocó lentamente el rostro, mientras veía con gran fascinación, sus grandes rasgos varoniles, sus ojos rojos eran muy brillantes al igual que su larga y extensa melena carmesí, el cual parece haber remplazado a su caparazón, pues le cubrían casi toda la espalda en su totalidad.

"soy humano" concluyo el antiguo Koopa mientras se examinaba más detenidamente, inclusive los dientes que ahora dejaron de ser unos grandes colmillos "…y uno muy atractivo" dijo mientras hacía poses de fuerza frente al espejo, detonando todos sus músculos tonificados. Seguía siendo grande, eso era seguro, pues casi no cabía en la cama…en ambos lados, sus hombros rosaban el ancho y sobrepasaba el largo.

Él era un soldado, puede que con todo el tiempo de inactividad halla engordado, ganando una forma redonda. Pero debajo de toda esa grasa aún estaban sus increíbles abdominales ganados por la lucha y el esfuerzo constante en su juventud, cosa que ahora sacaba a relucir siendo humano. De hecho, creo que eran demasiado grande como para ser un humano común, en un Koopa, era normal tener tantos músculos, pues pasaba desapercibido por la joroba y la prominencia del caparazón, cosa que, como humano, parecía un poco raro estar repleto de músculos, parecía un luchador o alguien muy rudo, cosa que le gustaba más de esa forma.

"muy bien…" dejo salir un gemido frustrado, no conseguía nada poniéndose nervioso "luego de esto…quiero una noche muy larga, con el baño real…necesito una ducha extra larga si quiero ver el día siguiente con el mismo humor" se dijo para sí mismo ignorando las risas del pequeño luma. Luego de un rato, escucho como la puerta se abría nuevamente, dejando pasar un par de mujeres, parecían adolecentes y muy idénticas entre si ¿gemelas tal ves?

"h-hola" tartamudeo una mientras se escondía detrás de su hermana, parecía ser la otra cara de la moneda si es que la compara con su hermana que parecía todo lo contrario.

"ignore a mi hermana, creo que sería mucho pedir sobre cómo fue que acabaron ambos en un caparazón gigante, por lo que les preguntare sus nombres" dijo con una sonrisa mientras su hermana parecía asentir detrás de ella.

Bowser tenía un momento de pánico, ser el no era muy bien visto a lo largo del mundo, más como un villano menor que tenía resentimiento con el reino champiñón, pero una fuerza de temer. "bueno yo soy…yo soy…" trataba de pensar un nombre que sonara más…humano "Stinger?" se pegunto a sí mismo, causando curiosidad en las chicas humanas "err…perdí la memoria o algo así…" trato de sonar convincente, algo que al parecer funciono cuando vieron a ambas hermanas asentir.

"bueno…en primer lugar saludos y bienvenidos a el grandioso reino de Graratia" saludo una de las chicas mientras levantaba las manos con mucha emoción, mientras la otra temblaba y la levantaba ligeramente "¿de dónde son ustedes?" pregunto con curiosidad. Bowser estuvo un momento pensándolo, él era un monarca, sabia como estaba dividido el mundo y si no recuerda mal, este reino estaba al otro lado del mundo.

Había diferentes reinos desperdigados a lo largo y ancho de todo el mundo, casi todos se encuentran habitados por una o sino varias razas. La gran mayoría de reyes o reinas son humanos que de alguna forma tienen una historia que los envuelve en lo que sería la familia real. Si bien, hay lugares donde se vive cómodamente, otras siguen imponiendo una forma de gobierno muy tradicional, casi hasta medieval. Otra diferencia varia en que hay lugares que son, demasiado modernos o actuales, como la ciudad de nueva Dong, que a pesar de no ser un reino sino una república, se encuentra floreciendo en el continente cercano a la isla Kong.

"si…yo vengo de Dark-"se detuvo mordiéndose la lengua y sacudiendo su cabeza " Soy de Sarasaland, al este del reino Darkkarian" trato de explicarse el pelirrojo mientras hacía señas de a un lado en específico. Ambas chicas parecían pensar un momento antes de negar. Bowser se dio cuenta que la educación no estaba tan arraigada en esta parte del mundo, no como el suyo al menos.

"bueno, somos pescadoras y nuestros padres los encontraron a ustedes en una especie de coral gigante, que más tarde resulto ser un caparazón" se explicó la chica mientras señalaba hacia la ventana, donde Bowser miro ligeramente, mostrándole un piso más abajo, estaba su caparazón verde "entonces los llevamos aquí y los dejamos en el cuarto de huéspedes…no teníamos ropa para usted…es muy grande…" dijo un poco sonrojada mientras juntaba sus dedos índices.

Bowser había notado que lo único que traía era pantalones y eran unos muy malgastados, casi eran harapos. Suspirando solo atino a rascarse la cabeza, el había sido visto desnudo por un par de adolecentes…increíble.

"bueno, creo que tengo que irme, agradezco mucho su hospitalidad, pero debo regresar a mi hogar" dijo mientras se levantaba y se estiraba, tronando sus huesos. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora que había podido dormir en una cama luego de estar un par de días flotando en la nada. Entonces recordó que no tenía ropa, necesitaba algo con el cual cubrirse, regla principal de los humanos, nunca dejar nada expuesto "oigan ¿saben dónde puedo conseguir ropa?" pregunto mientras veía como la pequeña luma era acariciado por la hermana miedosa.

"pues…podría conseguirlos en la ciudad, queda un poco lejos de aquí, así que podría demorarse mucho si va caminando" dijo la hermana mayor disculpándose, pues no podría ayudarlo en sus problemas "¿de verdad piensa ir? Aún no está del todo recuperado…yo creo que-" decía la chica antes de notar que ya nadie estaba en la habitación " ¡oh vamos!" dijo enojada mientras seguía a su pequeño grupo.

Bowser estaba fuera, sorprendido ante la sensación de pasto en sus pies, o la misma tierra, era simplemente gratificante tener mucha más sensibilidad, era un mundo nuevo de sensaciones extrañas. Notando el sonrojo en la hermana mejor, que era la mitad más baja que él, se preguntó si era ese mismo sonrojo que tenía Peach algunas veces, nunca lo entendió del todo, pues cuando un humano estaba avergonzado o excitado, aparecía ese extraño sonrojo.

No queriendo pensar cosas malas de la niña, decidió eliminar la posibilidad de excitada por avergonzada, que sonaba mucho mejor, no quería imaginar que una niña tuviera un enamoramiento hacia él, sería muy raro "oye" la chica salto ante su llamado y le miro con el rostro sonrojado "¿sabes hacia donde queda la ciudad? Estaría muy agradecido" la niña solo atino a apuntar a una dirección, donde el podía ver un par de molinos de viento y al final, casas de piedra muy rurales y, para su asombro, muy bellos.

"ya veo ¡muy bien! ¡díganle a sus padres que estoy muy agradecido! ¡espero verlas de nuevo!" grito mientras corría con normalidad hacia esa dirección asombrando a la chica "¡adiós!" fue lo último que se escuchó mientras corría en línea recta hacia su objetivo.

"¡espere! ¡no se valla!" grito intentando detener su ida, mas solo se quedó parada, viendo como aquel apuesto hombre se iba "yo quería preguntarle si tenía novia…" susurro algo triste mientras veía como el chico que le gustaba se iba, tal vez para siempre. Escucho como pasos rápidos venían de su casa, y pronto dejo salir a su hermana mayor, quien buscaba con la mirada hacia todos lados "ya se fue" deprimida, se sentó en el pasto y jugaba con algunas rocas.

La hermana entonces, vio una pequeña silueta a lo lejos y reconoció la melena carmesí "¡noooooooo!" grito sin poder creerse que una gran oportunidad acaba de irse por la puerta de su casa sin poder evitarlo "¡se suponía que debíamos mantenerlo hasta que nuestros padres llegaran! ¡él era nuestro boleto al matrimonio! ¡ahora me tendré que casar con ese tipo feo de la ciudad!" dijo muy deprimida mientras lloraba entre sus rodillas.

Su hermana solo la consolaba, el plan era mantenerlo y cuando sus padres llegaran, pedirle que se casara con una de ellas, de esa manera agradecerle por haberlos ayudado. No solo era guapo, era muy guapo, casi tanto como lo sería un príncipe o un rey ¿un esposo rey y extremadamente guapo? Era como un cuento de hadas hecho realidad. Incluso si no resultaba ser rey, era muy lindo y eso equilibraba las cosas.

"no te preocupes, aún hay tiempo para buscar a alguien mejor para ti" su hermana mayor era quien se casaba primero, pues ya estaba en edad de hacerlo, su más cercana opción, era aquel chico que se le declaro en la ciudad, un compañero de trabajo

"si claro...el próximo año te tocara a ti, así que yo no estaría tan segura, no hay chicos guapos en la ciudad ¿caminarías fuera del reino solo para encontrar marido? Yo no lo aria y nuestros padres no van a querer" decía la chica mientras se alejaba dejando a una triste adolescente "acéptalo…ese sujeto era la mejor opción que hubiéramos tenido…una lástima de verdad, prometía una noche de bodas inolvidable" se rio pervertida mente mientras se sonrojaba recordando. La adolecerte menor se sonrojo furiosamente mientras miraba como su hermana seguía hablando de eso, cubriéndose las orejas y negando todo. Aun así, esta siguió hablando haciendo que sus orejas se llenaran de humo, asemejándose a una tetera.

 **"¡ya para por favor!"**

* * *

Bowser tenía problemas para correr, no podía controlar la fuerza en cada pisada, estaba acostumbrado ejercer una gran cantidad para mover su enorme y pesado cuerpo de tortuga y caparazón. En la actualidad, su nuevo cuerpo era tan liviano, que, si no tenía cuidado, podía salir disparado por error.

"muy bien…" decía mientras terminaba de acostumbrarse, estirándose un momento, regresa su mirada hacia la casa de las gemelas pescadoras, notando que ya estaba muy lejos, lo suficiente como para perderla a la vista. Se supone que los humanos no deben de saber que no era uno de ellos y mostrándole lo que ahora iba a hacer, no ayudaría en nada a camuflarse entre ellos.

Como no sabía que lo que le había pasado, debía de tener cuidado de en quienes confiar, pues ahora que era humano, ya no tenía esa durabilidad que tenía como koopa donde podía ser herido casi fatalmente y sobrevivir, ahora, todo a su alrededor era mortal para él. Bufo molesto ante las restricciones que tenía la raza de su enemigo mortal, era simplemente patético sentir como su vida podía decidirse con una simple apuñalada. Él se había informado un poco de los humanos, ya que tenía que tener cuidado con Peach o podría hacerle daño, de otra forma en todos sus secuestros terminaría por romperle algo si la trataba al igual que un koopa.

Escucho entonces como él bebe luma empezó a hablarle, parecía un poco emocionado ante lo que iba a hacer, pues no era nada más n i nada menos que correr con toda la fuerza que tenía, quería ver que tan veloz era ahora teniendo el peso humano.

"estoy preparado" se dijo a si mismo mientras miraba a lo lejos la ciudad, regreso su mirada a la pequeña luma que se había pegado a su espalda "¿y tú pequeño amigo?" preguntó el rey, a lo que fue respondido con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa de su parte " ¡aquí vamos!" grito con entusiasmo, empezando a correr con todo lo que tenía a disposición, dejando tras de sí, una estela de su propia figura y polvo producto de la cantidad bestial de rapidez. Elevando la vista un poco, se podía ver la hermosa ciudad (para imaginárselo mejor, santorini/Grecia) y los pastizales verdes dándole un mejor acabado a tan bello paisaje.

* * *

END

* * *

 **TERMINADO supongo…he aprendido mi lección y tratare de ir a pasos calmados esta vez y no comenzar de porrazo, quiero que sea una trama compleja y complete, aunque a la gran mayoría no le guste, prefiero que las cosas sean así. Por otro lado, creo que luego de un par de capítulos, empezara la saga kremling, aunque no estoy seguro al cien por ciento, no prometo nada, pero lo que sí está seguro, es que la DARK STAR jugara un papel muy importante, al igual que su respectivo juego Bowser's inside story.**

 **Si les gusto, me gustaría saber su opinión, creo haberlo hecho bien esta vez y no me gusta decepcionar, así que realmente…realmente agradecería mucho un comentario o una opinión. Hasta la otra y espero que sea pronto.**


	2. ¿heroe?

**Después de mucho tiempo, vuelvo aquí a por algo de…velocidad. Si…no puedo escribir nada por el momento ya que estoy atascado entre ideas y aburrimiento, por alguna razón mi mente quiere velocidad y creo que aquí en este cap podre conseguirlo.**

 **La razón por la cual no hay más capítulos es la poca aceptación que tuvo el primero, teniendo la más baja cantidad de visitas que he tenido en meses. Así que, este capítulo es solo para aliviar un poco mi mente, no pienso seguirlo a menos de que tenga un poco más de apoyo. Dicho esto…con el cap :D**

* * *

 **Dark Star: Unleashed**

* * *

 **Resumen:** _¿Qué es el Dark Star? ¿qué es realmente? ¿porque tenía tal afinidad con ello? tantas dudas en mi cabeza y sin embargo ninguna respuesta, pero en mi mente, eran la única solución a mi enfermedad...que me estaba matando poco a poco...o eso creí yo._ _(spelling average, enough for a good translation of google and enjoy ... maybe._ _Give it a chance) (Mario Odissey references)_

* * *

Bowser se tuvo que detener ni bien dio un par de pasos, pues se dio cuenta de que las ropas estropeadas que traía casi se desgarran por la velocidad que estaba usando. Gruño al ver que, si no tenía cuidado, las pocas prendas que traía no serían nada más que estropajos viejos.

"Sr. Bowser" fue lo que escucho a su lado, descubriendo que se trataba de la pequeña luma bebe que le estaba acompañando "creo que tengo una pequeña solución para su problema" dijo mientras daba un par de saltos y se posaba en su cabeza. Giro en el aire antes de fundirse en brillos en su cuerpo, envolviéndolo en una pequeña manta de resplandor blanco.

"¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó mientras veía la capa extraña a su alrededor "¿Qué clase de habilidad es esta?" le pregunto confundido, él no tenía idea de que algo tan diminuto pudiera hacer algo como eso.

"no lo sé" fue su respuesta que sonó en su cabeza "pero pruebe correr otra vez, sé que podemos hacerlo" dijo con seguridad en su voz infantil. Bowser tenía problemas para creerle, después de todo se trataba de un infante, incluso si era de una especie rara, seguía dudando. Pero al ver que no tenía opción, decidió intentarlo de todas formas.

"bueno, podemos intentarlo" dijo mientras se agachaba y miraba el camino. Sus pies desnudos rasmillo el suelo, dejando una gran parca en ella por la fuerza que uso para impulsarse. Con una sonrisa, vio que ya estaba listo "¡aquí vamos!" grito mientras despegaba de la línea de partida a toda velocidad.

Vio sorprendido como el par de pantalones malgastados parecía no ceder ante la velocidad. Se rio mientras corría, viendo la falta de problemas, ya no tenía por qué contenerse, lo que hiso que aumentara la velocidad.

Mientras corría por las colinas, noto que a su alrededor había alguna clase de piedra brillante que flotaba al estar cerca. Parecían estar regadas por todos lados y eran de diferentes colores.

"Sr. Bowser, debe recogerlas" fue lo que escucho en su cabeza mientras corría "se tratan de Star bits, son mi alimento y tengo mucha hambre" declaro mientras sonaba el sonido de un crujido, no solamente en su cabeza, sino también en su estómago mismo.

"yo también" dijo Bowser hambriento mientras se imaginaba la cena en su castillo. Despejando cualquier idea, aumenta la velocidad para llegar lo más pronto que se puede a la ciudad.

Estuvo esquivando los diferentes obstáculos que se le cruzaban en el camino, la mayoría de veces se trataban de puentes destruidos que debía saltar o barrancos sin fondo, mientras pasaba junto a las Star bits y fueron absorbidas dentro de él "se siente un poco extraño" admitió mientras sentía como su fuerza aumentaba, como si de una clase de barra de energía se llenase, podría jurar que incluso su hambre disminuía cada vez que las obtenía.

"sr. Bowser, mire" dijo la pequeña luma llamándole la atención, haciendo que elevara la vista hacia alguna parte del cielo, mostrándole una especie de aro algo grande dorado "se trata de un Anillo de estrellas, si usted salta sobre él, podrá hacer un salto estelar" informo la pequeña luma.

"eso parece conveniente" dijo el pelirrojo mientras veía como el fin del camino parecía estar cada vez más cerca. Dio un gran salto, adentrándose en aquel aro tan extraño para él, para luego ves impulsado hacia adelante con mucho poder "¡esto es increíble!" dijo emocionado mientras se veía cayendo lentamente hasta el otro lado de la isla, siguiendo su camino.

"creo que puede usar el poder de los star bits para aumentar su velocidad" dijo algo sorprendido él bebe luma mientras "es como si pudiera comerlos también" Bowser alzo una ceja mientras sonreía, eso era muy bueno de saber.

Con una sonrisa acelera mientras intenta llegar lo antes posible a la ciudad. Recorrió valles, grandes lagos y extensas colinas, todas muy hermosas y para cuando llego hacia la más grandes de todas, se dio con la sorpresa que todo el lugar era una enorme isla conectada con muchas más, un archipiélago en otras palabras.

Mirando el cielo, se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde y había corrido durante un muy buen tiempo, pues el cielo ya mostraba matices de colores naranjas, así también, podía ver la puesta de sol en la lejanía "que raro…aun no me siento cansado" murmuró perplejo mirando su cuerpo humano. Agitando su cabeza, vuelve si atención hacia la dirección donde las niñas le habían dicho que estaba su ciudad.

Incluso en la lejanía, podía ver la ciudad y a pesar de ser un día tan agradable, había algo que no le daba buena espina y era el enorme barco volador que se venía del mar y se dirigía a la ciudad lentamente "eso no puede ser bueno" dijo entre dientes mientras aceleraba su velocidad "¿ese es uno de mis barcos de guerra flotantes? ¿Qué hace aquí?" preguntó totalmente confundido y con una gran cantidad de rabia fluyendo en su interior.

Sus barcos de guerra, aunque diseñados para la conquista universal, no fuera idea suya. Era la necesidad la que el forzó a hacer armas de gran calibre cuando aún estaban en guerra contra los invasores reptiles. Ahora que su pueblo gozaba de paz y armonía, no necesitaban armas de tanto poder y simplemente las usaban para su diversión al luchar contra Mario.

Los últimos rayos del sol desaparecieron del cielo, mostrando un manto completamente nocturno y sería una vista muy hermosa sino fuera por una sola cosa, había un barco gigante que oscurecía la vista del cielo. Todos en la ciudad se quedaron pasmados ante la terrorífica vista, algunos temblando de miedo sin saber qué hacer.

De pronto, el sonido distorsionado de una radio volvió en silencio todo el cotilleo de las personas, seguido del sonido de una persona arreglando su voz tras gruñidos molestos **"¿esta encendido?"** fue lo que se escuchó por la radia, seguido de un susurro cerca al micrófono que respondía a la pregunta **"bien, ¡escuchad, pueblo de Graratia! ¡Yo, el Rey de Lextigia quiero algo que ustedes tienen!"** dijo con un tono muy egocéntrico y vanidoso, iniciando un cotilleo entre las personas **"¡yo exijo la luna del poder!"** ordeno este, dejando más confundido a las personas que no tenían idea de lo que hablaba.

Por si sus palabras no fueron suficientes, el barco de guerra disparo uno de sus enormes cañones hacia el mar, ocasionando una explosión de agua que hizo estremecer a las personas **"¡eso fue una advertencia! ¡quiero la luna, Ya!"** gritó totalmente molesto, a lo que el barco

Un par de ancianos se presentaron al frente de toda la multitud, uno de ellos llevando una pequeña luna brillante en sus manos "¡aquí esta!" gritó uno de los ancianos "¡llevátelo y dejanos en paz!" dijo el otro, con su voz gastada por los años y temiendo por la seguridad de todo mundo al que representaba.

Del barco bajaron unos sujetos en cuerdas, todos con armaduras medievales hacia el par de ancianos. Estos guardias tomaron el objeto y lo resguardaron en una caja especial, la cual la mantuvo flotando para protegerla de incluso choques. De esta forma, volvieron a las cuerdas y se subieron al barco flotante.

 **"muy bien"** dijo el rey con un tono feliz al ver la joya en sus manos **"Gracias por su colaboración, pero…"** de repente, el barco empezó a armarse y disparo un potente cañón al suelo, destruyendo una gran cantidad de granjas deshabitadas **"creo que cambie de opinión, quiero algunos fuegos artificiales en el cielo esta noche"** se rio con maldad mientras la radio se apagaba.

Con sus palabras dichas, los gritos de pánico recorrieron la ciudad mientras todo mundo corría despavorido para salvar sus vidas. Entre la multitud, había un grupo de niños que se quedó congelado por el miedo, viendo como el barco había disparado un cañón al hacer y esta venia en su dirección, sería un golpe inevitable.

Sin embargo, ante la vista atónita de todo mundo, un rayo rojo se interpuso entre la bala de cañón y los niños, devolviendo la esfera con tanta fuerza que lo regreso al mar. Del humo resultante había una alta figura de cabello extenso, además de ser un hombre muy robusto.

"¡oigan ustedes!" gritó el sujeto con su gruesa voz varonil, sorprendiendo a todo mundo "¡DEVUÉLVANME MI BARCO!" exigió totalmente furioso al ver como un sujeto cualquiera portaba algo de su propia colección para fines malignos. Si alguien iba a darle un uso maligno, seria él.

El micrófono sonó de nuevo dentro del barco **"¿perdón? ¿tu barco?"** repitió casi con burla **"¡no bromees! ¡este es mi barco!"** dijo este con gran malicia en su tono **"¿Por qué no te quedas ahí parado y esperas a desaparecer junto a este penoso pueblo de pescadores y vagabundos?"** propuso este mientras los cañones ahora eran dirigidos hacia el pelirrojo **"¡fuego!"** gritó el rey dentro de la nave, dando la orden para disparar a quemarropa.

"conque así quieres jugar, ¿eh?" dijo Bowser con un tono desafiante, mirando las bolas de fuego que venían en su dirección "¡que empiece el juego!" gritó este mientras partía a toda prisa hacia el barco.

El hombre pelirrojo corría rápidamente hasta impulsarse a toda potencia, pareciendo una estela roja difuminada para la vista normal. Desde su punto de vista, las bolsas de fuego venían en su dirección en cámara lenta. Sin perder tiempo, salta a una de ellas y una vez en la bala de cañón, salta con tanta potencia que la bala cambia de dirección y se dirige hacia un punto deshabitado.

Rápidamente el cometa rojo golpea las balas de cañón desviándolas todas y se encontraba finalmente sobre la bala más cerca del barco. Girando sobre esta, apunta directamente hacia el barco y da un salto contrario, disparando a toda potencia sobre la nave, dejando un gran boquete.

 **"¡Malnacido!"** gritó el rey dentro del barco, escuchando como sirenas de emergencia sonaban en su habitación **"¡Matarle! ¡Que alguien le mate!"** ordenó enfurecido gritándole a cualquiera que esté a su alrededor.

De pronto, más cañones más pequeños aparecen en el barco, sorprendiendo a Bowser un poco al ver que habían añadido una innumerable cantidad de cañones que en su diseño original "eso significa solo una cosa" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como todos los pequeños cañones le apuntaba directamente "el idiota no se dio cuenta de porque yo no lo hice" murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como

Todos los cañones fueron disparados, soltando miles de balas y misiles en contra del pelirrojo. Este simplemente corrió nuevamente, esquivando cada misil y redirigiendo las balas de cañón pequeñas en contra del barco gigante usando sus manos. usando los misiles como escalones, llega hacia el barco y caer en el centro de este, levantándose lentamente.

Ante su mirada, cientos de guardias armados en sus respectivas armaduras lo rodearon, todos usaban armas cortantes dispuesto a acabar con su vida. en el fondo del todo, vio lo que tanto estaba buscando, era el núcleo de energía totalmente expuesto.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, extiende los brazos sorprendiendo a los guardias, que veían con grandes ojos como los misiles antes lanzados venían en su dirección, cayendo directamente donde se encontraba. El pelirrojo desapareció de sus vistas y los misiles chocaron contra el barco, estallando en consecutivas explosiones que afectaron a todo mundo.

Usando esta distracción, Bowser corre rápidamente hacia el núcleo y ve la tabla de números de toda la vida "vamos, piensa" dijo este intentando recordar "¿Cuál era la maldita contraseña?" se preguntó nuevamente, antes de colocar una expresión molesta "el tamaño de mis pantalones" dijo molesto, colocando los números con molestia.

Para su total enfado, una afirmación salió en la pantalla, mostrando un pequeño koopa sonriendo "¡kamek!" gritó con ira el rey de los koopas, similar a cuando lanzaba fuego de su boca. En su mente podía escuchar las risas de la pequeña luma, divertido por la situación.

Negando con la cabeza, ve el teclado y empieza a escribir el código de autodestrucción. Realmente no había uno, pero teniendo en cuenta la sobrecarga de armas que tenía el barco, con una pequeña vela era posible destruir el barco sin mayores problemas, pero primero tenía que encender todas las armas al mismo tiempo.

Al hacerlo, rápidamente se aleja a toda velocidad del barco y alta fuera de este al aire mismo, comenzando a planear por la enorme diferencia con el suelo.

 **"¡¿Qué hacen malditos inútiles?! ¡Matarle ahora!"** grito exasperado y muy enojado rey, quien parecía en cualquier momento agarrar a golpes a quien se encontrara en su camino. Sus palabras parecían resonar por todo el barco, a lo cual todas las armas parecían encenderse al mismo tiempo, comenzando a sonar las alarmas rojas **"¿eh?"** se preguntó el humano mientras miraba como su navío flotante se detenía por completo.

Bowser, quien se encontraba cayendo, ve a su lado una bala de cañón del tamaño de su mano, la cual toma en medio de la caída y apunta directamente hacia el inmenso cañón central del navío "¡Game over!" gritó este con maldad, lanzando con una fuerza bestial la esfera metálica, la cual entró por el cañón.

Como si se tratara de una pequeña señal, el barco empezó a consumirse en explosiones para finalmente acabar con una enorme explosión. El Rey de los Koopas se tuvo que cubrir los ojos para no ser molestado por la luz, mas algo golpeó su antebrazo y siguió su camino.

Abriendo los ojos, se dio cuenta que algo caía junto a él y se trataba de una pequeña luna plateada, la cual tomó para finalmente caer de caer al suelo anclado en una rodilla, causando un pequeño estallido "diablos…eso dolió" dijo el pelirrojo sintiendo dolor en su rodilla por la larga caída.

Sin embargo, el dolor se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó. Mirando con algo de curiosidad, se da cuenta que la luna en sus manos empezó a brillar más de lo habitual "¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó al sentir algo que provenía de la luna. de repente se sentía más fuerte que antes, sentía como si su fuerza descomunal estuviera regresando poco a poco.

 _'¡Señor Bowser!'_ escuchó en su mente la voz de la Luma bebé _'no sé qué es eso…pero sea lo que sea, creo que no es algo que debería de tener, me da miedo'_ dijo la voz del infante, estremeciéndose al sentir el poder de la luna.

El pelirrojo asintió, había algo que no concordaba en la luna, pero le parecía extremadamente familiar, así como le daba una muy mala espina. Caminando un poco, vio a los habitantes del pueblo reunidos en una muchedumbre frente a él, siendo iluminados por la verdadera luna en el cielo.

Bufando, el pelirrojo se acerca hacia el par de ancianos que representaba al grupo y le extiende la luna "tome" dijo este, lanzándole la pequeña luna al abuelo, quien tuvo problemas para agarrarlo en el aire "no es mío, no me interesa" terminó este, dando media vuelta y comenzando a marcharse.

"¡espere!" fue detenido, esta vez por la voz de un hombre. Girando ligeramente la mirada, nota que se trata de un adulto humano quien parecía reconocerlo "¡es usted! ¡el sujeto de la playa!" de alguna manera, su cabello y facciones de la mujer a su lado se le hacía muy familiar.

Trazando puntos en su cabeza, se dio rápidamente cuenta de quienes se trataban "ustedes son…los padres de esas niñas" concluyó el pelirrojo, recordando la pequeña historia de las gemelas. La pareja se miró un momento antes de asentir "gracias por salvarme…supongo" dijo con dificultad, no estaba acostumbrado a dar las gracias.

"más bien, nosotros deberíamos de darle las gracias a usted" interrumpió uno de los ancianos a los cuales le había devuelto aquel extraño amuleto "acaba de salvar gran parte de la aldea y mucho más importante, a todos nuestros compañeros" dijo el otro anciano, casi como si completaran sus oraciones "por eso, no hay mayor honor que darle esto como regalo" terminó, extendiéndole la Luna del poder.

El pelirrojo sorbió un poco de saliva. Si recordaba bien, aceptar su regalo lo convertiría en un héroe, no hacerlo sería mucho peor "bueno…supongo que es mío ahora" dijo riéndose forzadamente, aceptando el regalo y tomándolo en su mano "pero…yo realmente no me puedo quedar, necesito regresar a mi pueblo" dijo con algo de urgencia, detallando que estaba muy apurado.

La gente se miró entre ella, no muy confiada en su debían dejarlo ir sin una fiesta "Supongo que es lo mínimo que podamos hacer, pero si hay algo más que podamos ofrecerle, no dude en preguntar" ofrecieron los ancianos, demasiado serviciales para su gusto pues le recordaron a como le trataba su propia servidumbre.

Bowser iba a negar, pero una idea se le cruza en la cabeza, haciendo que tenga una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa "quizá si haya algo que puedan hacer por mi…" dijo mirando por encima de su cabeza, la gran parte de ciudad que todavía quedaba en pie. Los aldeanos nuevamente se miraron entre ellos y esperaron la petición e su nuevo héroe.

 **"¿tendrán algo de ropa?"**

* * *

 **"y esto es todo lo que tenemos para cubrir su cuerpo"**

Dijo una mujer mientras dejaba lo que parecía ser una camiseta negra sin mangas. El pelirrojo lo mira un momento, con mucha comida en su boca, la cual masticaba con mucha hambre. En la mesa donde parecía estar comiendo había un enorme y desproporcionado filete, el cual ya había sido devorado casi a la mitad.

El pelirrojo traga la comida con facilidad, para sorpresa de la mujer, su estómago no parecía en lo absoluto abultado, incluso si había comido el doble de una persona común. Su cuerpo fornido aún se encontraba en buenas condiciones "servirá" dijo el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba la suciedad de sus manos y rostro con un pequeño papel que le habían dado.

Ya limpio, rápidamente se coloca todo lo que habían dejado sobre la mesa. Ahora lucía un par de pantalones negros, pero con partes reforzadas en las rodillas y en la entrepierna, siendo más oscuras y claras respectivamente. Las botas grandes que portaba también lucían mucho más gruesas y resistentes que las normales, pues tenían partes de casi parecían de metal. De la misma forma, también portaba un par de guantes negros que tenían láminas de metal oscuro y una franja roja.

"me veo bien" dijo el pelirrojo al verse en el espejo que le había traído a la mujer "aunque…no sé si me va a durar mucho" admitió con cierta pena, pues seguía siendo ropa normal y a la velocidad con la que corría, podría destruirse si no tenía cuidado.

"descuide, no es ropa convencional" tranquilizó la mujer, sorprendiéndolo un poco "está hecho de un animal que estuvo en bastante contacto con la piedra luna, es muy resistente" informó esta, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sintiera un poco menos preocupado por la ropa.

"antes no tenía que preocuparme por la ropa" masculló un poco malhumorado ente sus nuevas prioridades "supongo que es mi castigo por burlarme del estúpido vestuario del fontanero" suspiró, al recordar que en todo momento se burlaba de su enemigo de traje rojo.

La mujer a su lado levantó una ceja, mas no dijo nada, desapareciendo de la habitación tras la puerta. Viendo que ya se había ido, el pelirrojo come rápidamente del plato y ve en una de las tantas ventanas que había mucha gente alrededor de lugar, quizás arreglando el desastre del ataque anterior.

"es mi oportunidad" dijo el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa mientras caminaba rápidamente al lado opuesto, viendo exactamente que había una ventana que miraba hacia al mar. Riéndose entre dientes, la abre y salta silenciosamente fuera de la casa, comenzando a caminar por la orilla del mar, rodeando la cuidad.

 _'no creo que sea de buena educación abandonarlos así'_ escuchó la voz del bebe luma en su cabeza _'pudo haber agradecido y luego haberse_ ido' dijo este con un tonó triste, tal vez apenado por la forma en como estaban huyendo del lugar.

"no nos van a dejar ir" dijo Bowser mientras se colocaba una enorme capa que lograba ocultar todo de si excepto sus pies "es casi igual como el Reino Champiñón trata a mi enemigo mortal" decía el pelirrojo mientras veía en la oscuridad como las personas caminaban con sonrisas en sus rostros, charlando entre sí "Adulación, fama y aceptación. Pasó de ser un fontanero a un héroe, prácticamente le lavaron el cerebro" dijo de forma fría mientras recordaba al fontanero rojo.

Él bebe luma quedo en silencio, suspirando sin entender su rara explicación. Bowser tampoco le podía pedir mucho, estaba tratando con un niño inocente, faltarían muchos años para siquiera entender cómo funciona el mundo, eso sí tiene contacto con otras especies.

Tardó cierto tiempo, pero finalmente estaba muy lejos de la ciudad, podía respirar tranquilo finalmente "bueno, hora de sacar el mapa" dijo mientras sacaba un papel plegado entre sus ropas, la cual extendió para ver el enorme mapa que tenía en sus manos "rayos…ni siquiera está completo" susurró al ver que esos pescadores no exploraban mucho, pues solo habían retratado a unos cuantos reinos de los horizontes.

 _'¿Qué tal ese?_ ' preguntó el niño en su mente, haciendo que mirase uno en el extremo más alejado de todo el mapa _'no suena tan mal, hasta parece amigable'_ dijo con su típica vocecilla de infante risueño, cosa que incomodo un poco al pelirrojo quien no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

El pelirrojo vuelve su atención al mapa y mira las letras que estaban escritas casi al marco del mapa "Metro Kingdom" susurró lentamente al parecerle muy familiar. Usando su cabeza llena de información, se ubica rápidamente y abre los ojos al recordarlo "no me lo creo" dijo golpeándose el rostro, malhumorado al ver que era el único lugar de todo el mapa que si conocía.

Tomando un gran respiro vuelve a sonreír, mucho más entusiasmado que hace unos segundos "bueno, ahora tendré una excusa para visitar al anciano Kong, hace años que ni siquiera veo su rostro" dijo recordando que cerca al reino metro existía una isla tropical donde vive actualmente un viajo amigo suyo.

Él bebe luma se quedó callado un momento, mas no se quedó mucho tiempo así _'señor Bowser… ¿usted no sale muy seguido?'_ preguntó con curiosidad e inocencia, pues podía ver que detrás de todo ese malhumor que traía, había una emoción escondida por seguir viajando.

El pelirrojo detiene su paso un momento antes de seguir caminando "…no mucho la verdad" admitió con normalidad, siempre con su vista al frente "soy un rey, no tengo mucho tiempo libre" informó este, casi como si intentara excusarse de sí mismo, aunque realmente no era del todo cierto.

 _'¿no tiene tiempo libre?_ ' preguntó nuevamente el infante, muy curioso por todo _'Junto a Mamá y mis hermanos en ocasiones salimos a tomar un descanso en algún planeta, creo que era este'_ sus palabras sorprendieron un poco al pelirrojo, mas no lo quiso demostrar públicamente.

"no he tomado unas vacaciones en años" admitió con cierta pena al recordar que su único evento familiar era capturar a la princesa o sus reuniones pacificas para los eventos del reino champiñón "quizá…quizá no he sido el mejor padre de todos" murmuró para sí mismo, recordando que todavía tenía hijos que cuidar, a los cuales había descuidado un poco con el pasar de los años.

 _'mamá dice lo mismo'_ dijo el luma bebe en su mente, recordando a su madre _'por eso siempre busca cualquier ocasiones para unas vacaciones, siempre es muy buena con nosotros'_ aunque no era su intención, sus palabra solo deprimieron un poco al antiguo koopa.

"no se ni como podré enfrentarme a mis hijos luego de esto, o a mi pueblo en general" dijo recordando que este había sido el evento más grande que jamás había hecho. todo el esfuerzo de su gente para la boda al final no sirvió de nada, terminan como una humillación frente a todo mundo.

 _'aun no es tarde'_ dijo el luma bebe, llamando su _atención 'mamá dice que si haces algo malo, puedes arreglarlo si realmente lo intentas, nunca es tarde para intentarlo'_ dijo con sabiduría el infante, recordando las palabras exactas de su querida madre.

El pelirrojo lo piensa un momento. Ha pasado muchos años intentando casarse con Peach, no ha funcionado. Ha querido extender una guerra sin final prometiendo la victoria para su gente, algo que nunca iba a pasar. Había descuidado y decepcionado a sus hijos en innumerables ocasiones, no tenía forma de cómo arreglarlo.

El pelirrojo se detuvo completamente, mirando el cielo nocturno sobre su cabeza "tiene razón, puede que aún no sea tarde" dijo para sí mismo, recordando a toda su gente en general "aun puedo ser el héroe que ellos esperaban que fuese" dijo mientras miraba el medallón lunar en sus manos, el cual fue dado por el pueblo que había salvado.

Sin pensarlo, se lo coloca en su cuello, intentando de esa forma que sea su recordatorio de su nuevo objetivo por cumplir "detendré este juego, detendré toda esta farsa" dijo decidido mientras recordaba a la mujer rubia "no seré otro más de sus juegos, ya no seré un juguete" de repente, la luma bebe se separó de su cuerpo, siendo expulsada por un poder externo.

Aquel infante be con mucha sorpresa como el pelirrojo era envuelto en fuego rojizos y brillos dorados, los cuales formaron una cúpula a su alrededor. Tiempo después, la cúpula deja de existir, mostrando un par de ojos rojizos alargados. Un par de pisadas gigantes se escucha, seguido de un gruñido animal.

"señor Bowser" susurrá él bebe luma, todavía sorprendido por la nueva apariencia "¡ha vuelto a ser usted!" dijo completamente emocionado, dando pequeños saltos alrededor del gigante reptil.

Bowser abre los ojos totalmente en shock, viendo como sus manos volvían a ser las comunes. Sin perder tiempo, se aproxima hacia el mar, viéndose que efectivamente había retomado su forma koopa **"¿Cómo?"** se preguntó anonadado, pues pensaba que se habría de quedar como siempre humano.

Al tocarse el rostro, ve en el reflejo que tenía aquel pequeño collar ahora en su mano derecha. Con curiosidad, comenzá a jugar con él, sacándoselo por error. Segundos después, su forma koopa se vuelve de fuego, dispersándose para mostrar su apariencia humana y La estrella del poder en sus manos.

"esto es" dijo como humano, volviéndose a colocar el collar en su mano, transformándose en su forma koopa **"…Muy extraño"** nuevamente se lo saca, volviendo a ser humano "Genial, pero…" finalmente se lo vuelve a colocar, siendo Koopa nuevamente **"Increíblemente extraño"** admitió entre dientes, exorbitante de emoción por finalmente volver a ser un koopa.

'Da un poco de miedo señor Bowser' dijo él bebe luma al verlo en su forma reptil 'no creo que las personas se lo tomen a bien si lo ven de esa forma' sus palabras llegaron al koopa, quien se quedó mirando el collar alrededor de su mano.

 **"quizá tengas razón, será mejor que sea humano un poco más"** con estas palabras, se quita el collar de su muñeca y vuelve a su forma humana "aunque para serte sincero, ser humano me está gustando" admitió con una pequeña sonrisa, emocionado por todo lo que ahora podría hacer de ahora en adelante.

Tronándose los huesos, toma cierta distancia mientras dicta su nuevo camino "siguiente parada, New Donk City" dijo con una sonrisa arrogante "¿listo?" preguntó al bebe luma que había vuelto a fundirse con su ropa "¡aquí vamos!" gritó emocionado, saliendo a toda velocidad hacia un rumbo desconocido.

 **Pocos saben lo que experimentaría en este viaje de locos alrededor del mundo**

* * *

 **Dos meses después**

* * *

 **"¡si maldición! ¡ya lo sé!"**

Fue el grito de una mujer irritada quien intentaba callar por segunda vez a su sirviente molesto. Aquel pequeño individuo se quedó un momento, estupefacto por la forma en como su princesa había reaccionado, sin palabras pues no era la misma princesa que se había idealizado.

Aquella princesa pareció reaccionar y tose en su mano, intentando recomponer el daño que había hecho "lo siento, quise decir que necesito tiempo a solas" dijo con cierta dulzura en su voz que forzó para no tener que volver a repetir. El pequeño individuo con un sombrero de seta asiente silenciosamente y corre fuera de la habitación, errándola tras de sí.

La mujer no espera más, se levantá rápidamente y cierra la puerta con seguro, usando la puerta como soporte de su cuerpo al darle la espalda. Aquella mujer tenía el cabello dorado, un vestido muy hermoso de color rosado y un par de guantes que ocultaban sus manos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su aspecto lindo, su rostro malhumorado y derrotado parecía arruinar toda la ilusión e princesa que había a su alrededor "finalmente se fueron" dijo cansado, cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo, donde cayó de rodillas.

Se trataba de la princesa del reino champiñón, la princesa Peach. Aquella mujer parecía estar experimentando el estrés de toda una vida, pues incluso su maquillaje parecía estar mal hecho. la verdad detrás de su explosión e hace unos minutos tenía una respuesta bastante simple, no soportaba más.

Desde la última vez que Bowser la secuestró, ella no había tenido contacto con él, ni siquiera su pueblo sabía su paradero, simplemente desapareció. Era triste, pero, sabía perfectamente que era su culpa por dejarlo varado en la luna, procediendo a robarle su nave a Mario para ir en su búsqueda, mas no lo encontró ahí.

Estaba completamente preocupada por el Rey de los Koopas, pero entonces los Koopas mismos dijeron que su rey había enviado un mensaje para ellos: "Estaré de regreso pronto, ¡Quiero mi maldito baño y una hamburguesa cuando regrese!". Desde entonces, el poder siguió en manos de sus concejeros quienes intentaron suplantar el deber del rey,

Se sentía aliviado por saber Bowser estaba bien, pero todo comenzó a ir cuesta abajo desde entonces. Al no haber Rey, no había secuestros. Al no haber secuestros, no había problema. Si no había problemas, entonces tenía que volver a ser princesa. Esa cadena de repercusiones ahora le estaba exigiendo todo de sí.

Lo que es peor, Mario, el fontanero héroe rojo, había esparcido la historia de cómo había derrotado a Bowser definitivamente y explicando el por qué ahora estaba desaparecido, declarando la victoria definitiva sobre el reino Koopa. Se sentía completamente airada con esta acción, pues había declarado abiertamente que la guerra acabo, el juego había acabado.

Incluso cuando tenía ganas de matar al fontanero rojo, tuvo que sonreír todo el tiempo, incluso cuando este le invitaba a una cita semanalmente a la cual rechazaba con escusas de trabajo, lo único verdaderamente positivo de sus nuevas responsabilidades.

La pregunta era, ¿Por qué todo mundo pensaba que le gustaba Mario? Para empezar, ella es el doble de alta que él, ni siquiera era lo suficientemente alto como para darle un beso, por lo que ella siempre tenía que inclinarse para darle uno en la mejilla. Segundo, su enorme nariz y su feo bigote, el cual siempre traía comida entre ellos, la asqueaban un montón. Finalmente, su feo gusto para la ropa y la higiene, pues aquel traje rojo es lo único que usa y el único que tiene, el cual usa para trabajar limpiando retretes y escusados.

Ni siquiera Bowser era tan desconsiderado con su higiene, siendo de la realeza, este se ducha con las más finas hiervas perfumadas de diferentes reinos. De la misma forma, su caparazón es algo que cambiaba regularmente e incluso usaba ropa cuando de un evento importante se trataba.

Pensar en Bowser le entristecía un poco, pues la forma en como lo rechazo no se merece perdón. Ella se lo explico un montón de veces, ellos no podían estar juntos, aunque quisieran, sus padres no se le iban a permitir. Incluyendo a esto, también le explico que no quería ser princesa, ni mucho menos Reina pues tendría que cargar con todas estas responsabilidades.

"¡princesa! ¡princesa!" escuchó del otro lado mientras golpeaban sus puertas "¡la reunión de las 7 acaba de empezar! ¡debe de estar presentable para la reunión con sus ministros" ella guardo silencio, casi ni respiraba para aparentar que no estaba.

Tiempo después, sus súbditos se rindieron y salieron en su búsqueda en alguna parte del castillo. Peach cayo rendida finalmente, sentándose en el suelo en completa soledad "Necesito que alguien me rapte" soltó frustrada, agachando la cabeza cuando recordó algo, ya no habrá más secuestros, Bowser ya no la volvería a buscar pues así fue como se despidieron.

Un par de lágrimas corrieron por su rostro cuando recordó que finalmente, todo lo que habían pasado juntos había llegado a su fin. Sobre todo, lloraba por su amistad de años, la cual se había fragmentado hasta no quedar nada, terminando en un odio enfermizo el cual vio en sus ojos cuando esta lo dejó en la luna

 **"soy una tonta"**

* * *

 **"¿papá aun no vuelve?"**

Fue la voz de un infante el cual se escuchó en la enorme habitación. Aquel que había preguntado era efectivamente, un niño, mas no era común. Se trataba de Bowser Jr, mas no era el único que estaba frente al enorme escritorio. Junto a él, se encontraban sus hermanos mayores, siendo este los Koopalings, los cuales esperaban ansiosamente una respuesta.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un anciano koopa vestido de mago, quien rápidamente pasaba hoja tras hoja, sellando todo con un pequeño marcador que dejaba tras de sí un sello real en las hojas "niños, ahora no puedo hablar, ocupado" dijo simplemente, siguiendo con su duro trabajo y frustrándose por ello.

Junior parecía completamente triste por eso, bajando la cabeza "Tranquilo" dijo Ludwig, llamando su atención "Su alteza no es cualquier persona, estoy seguro que está bien" intentó reconfortarlo, al igual que todos sus hermanos, quienes animaron un poco al infante.

El hijo del rey gimoteo un poco, pero sonrió al final, alegrando a los demás por ello. Sin embargo, la puerta es abierta de golpe, seguido de un gran golpe contra el suelo. todos giraran sus miradas hacia la entrada, viendo una figura terriblemente familiar. Para sorpresa de muchos, se trataba de su líder indiscutible, el cual había dejado caer al suelo una enorme bolsa, repleta de quien sabe qué.

 **" ¡Su rey ha vuelto!"  
" ¡papá!"**

 **Esta vez…hare las cosas bien**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Lo siento por no publicar antes, pero tenía otros fics que eran terriblemente populares y pedidos que este. Sin embargo, ahora que mi estado en Fanfiction ha quedado olvidado ligeramente, es bueno retomar cosas que habia dejado a medias, como este el cual nunca pude seguir.**

 **Otro capítulo vendrá en unos pocos días (quizá) pero no prometo nada, porque ahora no tengo tanto tiempo de escribir como tenía en mis inicios. Nuevamente me gustaría que comentasen, pero como tiene pocos vistos y matemáticamente hablando (además de experiencia propia) por cada 200 vistos hay un comentario, no creo que haya uno en un par de meses.**

 **Mchas gracias por los pocos comentarios y las pocas visitas, hasta el siguiente cap**


	3. Aquel que piensa en el reino

Haber, la verdad es que este es uno de los fics con menos visitas que tengo (sin contar Ryuo que ha sido el peor en cuanto a visitas en un Gran Fandom). Hasta donde veo el primer capítulo solo logró superar apenas las cien visitas y el segundo raya en veinte. Sé que esto no es por mi mal trabajo, sino por el poco fandom, lo entiendo, pero aun así desmotiva.

Sin embargo, este fic nunca intentó llamar al fandom, es una historia de mi para mi…por así decirlo. La escribo por gusto, la continuo por gusto y quiero terminarla porque me gusta leerlo. Admito que no estaría mal un poco más de visitas, pero me da igual realmente.

No sé realmente cuantos capítulos tendrá, dependerá de que tanto tiempo tenga para escribirlo, lo cual es inmenso ahora pues me he retirado de Fanfiction, ya no le veo el mismo brillo que antes. Eso para quien no lo entienda es que este fic estará más activo :v

Con todo esto dicho, espero que estén preparados para sentimentalismo, falta de acción, problemas amorosos, política idealista y monárquica :v

* * *

 **DARK STAR: UNLEASHED**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Aquel que piensa en el reino**

* * *

 **"no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado dos semanas"**

Susurró un gran reptil con caparazón mientras miraba los papeles que tenía en mano. en todos había una gran cantidad de palabras las cuales leía rápidamente y terminaba sellando con una marca roja, rotando al siguiente papel. Segundos después, cae estrepitosamente sobre su enorme y desproporcionado escritorio, totalmente cansado y agotado **"esto solía ser más fácil"** suspiró cansado, recordando cuando todavía luchaban contra el reino champiñón.

"bueno, todavía podría ser simple si no hubiera desaparecido tanto tiempo" regañó un anciano volando con una escoba mágica, dejando caer papeles pequeños sobre su escritorio los cuales crecieron para que puedan ser tomados por el enorme rey de los koopas.

Bowser asintió, todavía desconforme con su actual trabajo " **extraño ser un aventurero"** admitió el dragón tortuga, recordando con una pequeña sonrisa por todos los lugares que había visitado **"incluso extraño volver a mi forma humana"** admitió de mala gana, dejando salir un gran suspiro de cansancio.

El Magic koopa anciano frunció el ceño un momento, mirando como su rey comenzaba a llenar los papeles nuevamente "es extraño que se haya vuelto humano y esa…luna pueda devolverle su forma original" dijo este, curioso por la magia extraña que emitía el colgante alrededor de su muñeca "lo positivo es que las marcas desaparecieron, no era algo mortal" dijo con un tono aliviado.

Bowser asintió nuevamente, completamente metido en su papel de rey **"La guerra se ha detenido, pero todavía el reino esta en caos, ¿Por qué estamos así?"** preguntó confundido este, golpeando su escritorio con algo de **frustración "sabía que estamos mal, pero no sabía que estábamos tan mal"** admitió este, con una gota de sudor corriendo por su frente.

"bueno, fueron casi 5 años de guerra, eso si no contamos la guerra contra los Kremlings" el rey pelirrojo gruñó con fuerza al recordar sus tan odiados enemigos, Kamek simplemente siguió con su explicación "desde todos los puntos de vista posibles, estamos arruinados" dijo este de mala gana, admitiendo que era mejor seguir estando en guerra para distraer a su gente.

Bowser se congeló un momento, tomando un gran libro entre sus manos que resalto de las cajas y cajas llenas de papeles de su oficina real. Lo acercó lentamente a su rostro y leyó con cuidado **"Monarquía constitucional"** susurró, curioso por el título del pequeño libro, abriéndolo y leyéndolo poco a poco.

Kamek volvió su vista hacia él, curioso por su curiosidad "ah, eso" reconoció el anciano, recordando a un pequeño Koopa mandándolo a su correo hace ya más de 3 años "fue dejado por un koopa que se creía lo suficientemente inteligente como para ir solo a plantear una reforma" dijo con un ligero aburrimiento, esperando algunas palabras de su líder.

Este simplemente siguió leyendo, ya iba a la mitad del libro. Una de las tantas habilidades de ser rey era la buena comprensión de lectura, si uno no sabía leer con la velocidad de un rayo, no merecía ser rey.

Terminando, cerró con fuerza el libro, dejándolo a un lado de su escritorio, pensando seriamente **"No está mal"** admitió este, sorprendiendo al anciano **"tiene algunos puntos flojos, pero está muy bien hecho para ser un niño de universidad"** dijo, pensando en todo lo que había ledo hasta el momento.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso su majestad?" preguntó curioso Kamek, intentando averiguar que bicho raro le había picado a su rey para decir tales palabras. Por lo general, era él que pensaba por todos, mandaba por todos y ordenaba por todos, pues era el único con la inteligencia suficiente como para discernir que era lo bueno o lo malo.

 **"nuestra gente no es idiota Kamek"** respondió el rey de los koopas, resoplando con aburrimiento **"si son capaces de armar y construir mis inventos con una enorme velocidad y calidad, tienen la capacidad para hacer muchas otras cosas"** el anciano vio su lógica y asintió, tenía mucho sentido para él.

Las enormes garras resonaban en la habitación chocando una y otra vez contra el escritorio, todo era silencio. Sin embargo, un puño choco contra este astillándolo un poco, asustado al anciano koopa en el proceso **"Tengo una idea"** dijo el gran Koopa, sonriendo con maldad.

El anciano se recuperó en su escoba y se volvió a colocar los lentes, mirando con sorpresa a su líder **"¡rápido! ¡Organiza una conferencia, una reunión o lo que sea que atrape a toda mi gente!"** dijo el rey de los Koopas, buscando algo entre sus cajones, sacando un papel y escribiendo rápidamente **"daré un discurso sobre mi nuevo plan para sacarnos de la miseria"** termino este, entregándole el enorme papel al magic Koopa, quien luchaba por mantener la enorme tira de papel.

"pero, ¿Qué se supone que haga con eso? ¿declarar otra guerra?" preguntó completamente confundido el Magic koopa, no entendiendo nuevamente los pensamientos de su líder magnifico, quizá porque estos estaban fuera de su imaginación. Bowser volteo y solo atino a enseñar una sonrisa muy peligrosa.

 **"Reforma"**

* * *

 **"¡Escuchadme, estúpido pueblo de mariquitas!"**

Fueron las palabras de su indiscutible líder supremo las cuales resonaron no solo frente al enorme castillo donde este se encontraba, sino literalmente en todas partes de su reino, atrapando la atención de todo mundo. Toda su gente ovaciono su entrada y magnificas palabras gritando tan fuerte como podían, como s fuera una clase de ídolo

 **"¡dije escuchadme! ¡maldita sea!"** maldijo el rey, lanzando una llamarada al cielo callando a todo mundo, quienes bajaron las manos esperando el discurso de su rey **"eso está mejor"** dijo este, aclarándose la voz. Dicho esto, se tomó cierto tiempo para pensar en las palabras correctas.

 **"¡sé que todo mundo sabe del estado de nuestras tierras, no me mientan, no intenten verme la cara de tonto!"** dijo este, mirando a cada uno por igual **"estos años de…guerra nos ha destruido poco a poco, incluso si antes era malo ahora todo es mucho peor"** dijo este, recordando todos los papeles de calculo que había leído sobre el estado de su reino, los cuales traía números negativos.

Vio cómo su gente bajo la cabeza, tal vez apenada, tal vez triste, no lo sabe **"Aun así, ¡no es hora de bajar la cabeza como grandes perdedores!"** gruño furioso al ver como todos parecían tristes, despertándolos de ese estado **"¡por eso propongo una reforma, un cambio radical!"** dijo este, sorprendiendo a la gran mayoría.

Dicho esto, el gran reptil saca de repente un gran archivo, el cual abre revisando poco a poco **"Primero tenemos que conectar todas las regiones del reino, construyendo caminos o cualquier cosa que nos sirva para viajar por tierra"** explicó el rey, pasando a la siguiente hoja **"Cuando tengamos los caminos podremos iniciar la formación de nuevas ciudades y reconstruir las viejas"** dijo el rey sacando una pequeña hoja, mostrando lo que parecía ser un plano.

 **"he diseñado más de cien tipos de estructuras entre los cuales hay casas, hospitales, industrias, escuelas y todo lo que una ciudad necesita para la vida cómoda de sus habitantes"** dicho esto, lanza al aire todas las hojas que tenía, los cuales llegaron a unos pocos de la muchedumbre **"esos son mis proyectos de casa y como deben de estar organizadas en las calles"** dijo el rey explicando lo que la minoría tenían en mano.

 **"también tendremos que derrumbar la mayoría de edificaciones, la gran mayoría de casas serán destruidas"** informó el rey dando a entender a lo que se refería **"como dormir en la nada es excesivo, los afectados podrán quedarse en mi castillo hasta que hayan terminado la construcción de su nuevo hogar"** dijo como si nada, más enfocado en los papeles en mano ignorando la mirada de todo su pueblo.

 **"sobre la producción agrícola y ganadera no hay problemas, he creado diferentes máquinas y técnicas para poder producir en mayor cantidad y al mismo tiempo mantenerla fértil casi todo el tiempo"** habló un poco de los cambios en cuanto a producción **"por otra parte, ahora que no hay guerra, las fábricas de armas están cerradas, todos ayudaran en la reforma"** fue en ese momento que la gente empezó a susurran entre ellos **"¡Dije todos!** " rugió el rey, callando a todos de golpe.

 **"y en cuanto a todos también me refiero a mí, también ayudare en la reforma"** informó el rey con un rostro inexpresivo **"haremos todo lo que tengamos en nuestro poder para hacerlo todo reforma en un año, de no lograrlo, entonces más de uno tendrá que escucharme rugir en su rostro"** amenazó el rey, recordándoles lo temible que suele ser cuando está enojado.

"¡p-p-pero es una locura!" gritó alguien entre la multitud, callando al rey y a los demás "¡es muy poco tiempo!" dijo alguien mucho más lejos "¡no tenemos dinero!" gritó otro, comenzando los cotilleos nuevamente, tal vez preocupados por su estilo de vida que podría cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

 **"¡SILENCIO!"** rugió Bowser, lanzando una llamarada de su boca que se extendió a una gran distancia **"¡usaremos nuestras armas de guerra para acelerar la producción, desde ahora, literalmente todo nos será de ayuda!"** dijo recordándoles la gran cantidad de maquinaria que tenían en sus cuarteles **"por otra parte, yo daré la mitad de toda mi riqueza familiar para financiarlo, también se recibirá el mínimo apoyo de ustedes, pueden contribuir pero no es obligatorio, es todo"** dijo el rey, separándose un momento del micrófono y queriendo mirar a todos por igual.

Vio diferentes cosas entre sus rostros, entre los cuales estaba el miedo y la preocupación. Pero de pronto uno de ellos eleva su mano, el cual tenía una pequeña moneda de oro. Segundos después, otro levanta su mano con una moneda de oro, siendo seguidos por todos los demás, ahora siendo una pequeña estela de oro que se extendía hasta abarcar la vista.

Incluso en lugares más alejados, todos tenían una moneda de oro sobre sus cabezas, dispuesto a ayudar a su rey con su plan loco. Este mismo se quedó mirándolos un momento antes de sonreír **"¡qué diablos están esperando! ¡muévanse vagos! ¡la reforma comienza ahora! ¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS!"** tras su rugido, todos salieron disparados como un enorme enjambre, dispersándose por la capital para hallar sus herramientas.

Bowser sonrió y vuelve a su castillo, dejando salir un largo suspiro "¡su majestad! ¡Esto es una locura!" escuchó gritar a Kamek desde un lado de su oído, decreciendo un poco su sonrisa "es realmente poco tiempo, además, ¿va a dar sus riquezas?" preguntó totalmente exaltado por eso.

 **"si este reino no mejora ahora, esas riquezas de todas formas desaparecerán"** dijo el rey, explicando sus propios motivos **"además, sé que pueden lograrlo. Si pueden armar un navío flotante en un día, entonces pueden construir una ciudad en menos de 1 año"** dijo con facilidad el rey, ignorando la mirada de su consejero **"por otra parte, los cambios rápidos apresuraran mi verdadero plan"** dijo con una sonrisa oscura mientras avanzaba entre sus pasillos gigantes.

"¿verdadero plan?" preguntó Kamek completamente confundido "¿a qué se refiere con verdadero plan, alteza?" preguntó el anciano esperando una respuesta más que sólida y malvada, tal cual uno esperaría del rey de los koopas.

Bowser solo atino a sonreír **"el rápido progreso abrirá sus mentes cerradas a un mundo de conflicto, la nueva forma de ver el mundo les permitirá expandir aún más su sabiduría, pronto se darán cuenta que una monarquía no pertenece a su estilo de vida"** dijo mientras avanzaba, sus ojos reflejando todo lo que realmente había maquinado en su mente.

Kamek le miro con grandes ojos "¿usted quiere destruir su propio reino?" preguntó totalmente en shock el anciano, cosa que asintió su rey "¡eso es una locura aún más grande!" expreso lo que realmente sentía, chillando mientras se revolcaba sobre su escoba.

 **"bueno, eso es teóricamente hablando"** dijo el rey recordando su plan maligno **"hay la posibilidad que el pueblo sea más estúpido de lo que imagine y acepte de buena gana mi monarquía"** dijo con una mirada en blanco recordando lo inocentes y tontos que solían ser los koopa en general **"de ser así entonces simplemente impondré una nueva forma de gobierno donde yo ya no tenga ninguna responsabilidad"** dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, más luego simplemente se rio **"pero no creo realmente que sean tan tontos"** su burló de ellos, carcajeándose ante una posibilidad así.

Kamek simplemente se le quedo mirando con dificultad, sin creerse que su molesto y vanidoso rey hiciera algo como eso "Sé que su padre tomó el poder de nuestra gente para rebelarse contra los Kremlings, técnicamente este reino no debería de ser suyo" Bowser asintió a sus palabras, contentó de ver el apoyo de su fiel consejero.

 **"Yo realmente no quise ser rey, fue solo cosa del momento, alguien tenía que estar al frente cuando papá murió"** dijo recordando sus enfrentamientos contra el ejército Kremlings, del cual fue vencedor **"me había olvidado de ello y ahora que he podido viajar como lo hacía cuando era joven, no quiero volver a ser rey mucho más"** terminó Bowser, ya no regresando la mirada al anciano quien se quedó flotando a espaldas del rey, mirando como este se perdía entre los enormes pasillos.

* * *

Siete meses después :v

* * *

 **"¡¿CÓMO QUE NO QUIEREN CAMBIAR DE ESTADO?!"**

Fue el rugido que salió fuera de las puertas de la oficina real, junto a una increíble llamarada que rostizó un poco la puerta. Dentro de la habitación, uno podía ver un Boom Boom acompañado de dos Hammer Bro, quienes temblaban ante la vista de su rey, quien respiraba fuego por su ira.

El Boom Boom, fue quien dio un paso hacia adelante, enfrentándose hacia su colérico rey "amm, nosotros, representantes de la zona oeste del reino, queremos mantenernos sometidos ante usted, su majestad" dijo muy formal, tanto que incluso asqueó al mismo rey.

 **"¡FUERA DE MI VISTA! ¡AHORA!"** rugió Bowser, viendo como sus lacayos corrían fuera de su vista, con miedo de ser calcinados hasta la muerte **"¡MALDITA SEA!"** rugió exasperado, lanzando los papeles fuera de su escritorio y cayendo pesadamente sobre este.

Su vista cansada vio los papeles a cierta distancia, en todos había los informes de cada región de su reino, todos declarando que no pretendían cambiar la forma de gobierno y que se mantuviera en el poder. En otro de los informes había una gráfica de popularidad, en donde se mostraba que el pueblo, en su totalidad, estaba contento con su reinado al cien por ciento.

Kamek entró a la habitación y vio al rey derrotado, terminando por suspirar pesadamente "le dije que era una locura, usted no me hizo caso" dijo el anciano regañándole como era de costumbre, cosa que Bowser intento ignorar ocultándose tras los papeles "aunque hizo un excelente trabajo con el reino, eso lo admito" dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, viendo por la ventana lo que se extendía fuera de su vista.

Bowser también le dio una mirada y fuera de su colosal palacio, había rascacielos enormes, todos muy modernos hasta muy bellos al mismo tiempo. El rey suspiró pesadamente **"lo intenté de todo, desde publicidad sobre la nueva forma de gobierno hasta colocarlo en los libros de texto de los niños, nada ha funcionado** " derrotado, este simplemente opta por ocultar su rostro sobre su escritorio.

Kamek simplemente revisa las hojas en el suelo, leyéndolas cuidadosamente "ni siquiera el reino champiñón esta tan a gusto con su princesa, es sorprendente que tenga todo el apoyo de su pueblo" sus palabras solo hundieron al enorme koopa sobre su escritorio "Quizá ayudar en la reconstrucción fue una mala idea, solo debió de observar" dijo dando a entender que era su culpa.

Bowser recuerda como ayudaba a el trasporte de cosas súper pesadas hasta la colocación de estos **"si no hubiera ayudado no habría reforma Kamek, nunca abríamos terminado"** explicó este, recordando cómo era ovacionado por las pequeñas tortugas cuando lograba colocar una enorme estructura.

El anciano asintió, aun así, no estaba muy conforme "bien, como hacer algo que destruya la ciudad y declarar una nueva guerra seria…contra productivo, solo hay algo que puede hacer" dijo el anciano, ayudando al rey hasta el fin. Este mismo se levantó de donde estaba recostado y le miró un poco.

Bowser espero un momento antes de tener una idea **"Kamek, ¡eres un genio!"** dijo el ahora rehabilitado rey de los koopas, levantándose de su asiento **"¡reúne a todo mundo, organiza una conferencia de prensa y que esté en todos los canales del reino!"** el anciano asintió y quiso teletransportarse fuera, pero fue detenido **"espera, hay alguien que quiero que traigas aquí"** dijo el rey de los koopas con una sonrisa malvada.

El anciano escuchó el nombre y sonrió "muy bien, su alteza" dicho esto, desapareció tras un brillo mágico. El rey de los koopas miraba su cuidad imponente a lo lejos, riéndose macabramente al ver que finalmente podía verle una salida a todo esto "una vez derrotado el papeleo, ¡nada me detendrá!" rugió de felicidad, quemando los papeles que todavía estaban sobre su escritorio.

 **"Finalmente podré tener vacaciones"**

 **"¡princesa! ¡princesa!"**

Fueron los gritos desesperados de un sirviente Toad, quien interrumpía una aburrida e innecesaria reunión. Peach rápidamente se sienta como debería y respira profundamente, un poco aliviada de ser interrumpida. Ve con mucho cuidado que aparece de repente su sirviente, saltando y estremeciéndose de nerviosismo "¿Qué sucede?" pregunto ella muy curiosa por la forma urgente que parecía tener.

"¡el rey Bowser está reuniendo una nueva conferencia de prensa! ¡va a dar un fuerte mensaje a todo su reino!" el pequeño Toad iba a decir más, pero la princesa se levantó de repente y corrió rápidamente a su habitación. El pequeño Toad no lo pensó dos veces, siguiéndola de cerca mientras corrían.

Mientras tanto, la princesa Peach corría como podía para llegar a tiempo. La verdad es que había estado atenta a todo lo que sucedía en el reino antes enemigo desde que escuchó que Bowser retomo el poder. sin embargo, lo poco que vio ya fue suficiente como para hacer que su mandíbula chocara contra el suelo.

En menos de un año, lo vio trabajando junto a su gente para cambiar su reino, que era exactamente igual que él suyo, a uno casi cientos de años adelantado. El avance tecnológico solo parecía aumentar día tras día, incluso sus áreas lejanas donde vivían cómodamente los Boo fue retocado para que cualquiera fuera ahí y disfrutara de un buen lugar con un tema tétrico, volviéndose un lugar turístico.

El reino champiñón aun usaba velas para el alumbrado público, algo como el desagüe no existía y usaban posos para proveerse de agua. El reino era hermoso en sí, más comparándolo con el de su enemigo, era comparar el cielo con la tierra. A su gente no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto, diciendo preferir en su reino tal cual es, pero de todas formas tenia envidia.

Bowser lograba cosas que ella no podría hacer en toda su vida. incluso en su juventud, podía dirigir a miles de soldados a la batalla, inspirándoles valor mientras luchaba en el frente de batalla. Él usó ese liderazgo para comandar a toda su gente a formar un mejor imperio, uno que actualmente se le consideraba uno de los más poderosos e influyentes.

Usándolo como escusa y el miedo que todavía existía sobre una nueva guerra, ella logró obtener una vigilancia sobre él y su pueblo, observando todo lo que hacía por si comenzaba una nueva guerra. Como infiltrarse era imposible, simplemente usaban un trasmisor extraño de "alta tecnología" que fue robado hace un tiempo.

Peach sabia mejor sobre esto y sabía que lo que tenía en frente era un simple televisor antiguo usado por Bowser hace mucho tiempo como un viejo traste de repuestos, pero para su gente era algo sumamente brillante, hasta mágico.

Vio con algo de intranquilidad como sus pequeños sirvientes estabilizaron la antena o "brillante objeto reluciente de intercepción" para ver la trasmisión de Bowser. Estaba nerviosa, sus manos no podían mantenerse quieta y probablemente estaban sudadas. Tenía cierta esperanza en que declarara una nueva guerra falsa o incluso a una guerra comercial, no le importaba realmente.

Peach se encontraba tan desesperada por todo el maldito trabajo que deseaba, en lo más profundo de su alma, la destrucción de su hogar. Reuniones interminables para saber de qué sabor seria el próximo té, o el color de las nuevas flores del castillo, incluso reuniones para saber sobre el nuevo color de su vestido. Todos eran estresantes, completamente inútiles hasta innecesarias.

"¡Princesa! ¡lo logramos!" dijo emocionado uno de los sirvientes que tenía la antena fuera de su balcón, este era sostenido por una serie de otros sirvientes, haciendo un especie e tótem humano.

Ella volvió su atención a la pantalla, donde se veía la imagen con fallas de nitidez y en blanco y negro de Bowser, quien parecía recién llegar al estrado. Se dio cuenta rápidamente que su estómago, antes abultado, había desaparecido, la grasa de sus brazos y piernas también, recordándole mucho a su aspecto muy varonil de cuando era joven.

Junto a los recuerdos del pasado también salieron a la luz sus noches de pación, los cuales fueron como un rayo en ella, quien tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para olvidarse de ello. Finalmente se dio cuenta que ya iba hablar así que decidió prestarle toda la atención posible.

 **No sabía que una reunión entre ambos estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba.**

* * *

 **"¡escuchadme patéticos adefesios!"**

El grito de su líder los silencio a todos por igual, quienes miraban con gran entusiasmo el próximo gran paso de su líder, pues los rumores decían que quizá se trate de otra gran nueva hazaña. Por otro lado, se encontraba Bowser mirando a todo su pueblo con una enorme sonrisa, pensando en su plan maligno que tenía por delante.

 **"Hoy…hoy se cumplen cerca de siete meses desde el inicio de la reforma y lo que la mayoría creía imposible, demostramos que no lo fue en absoluto"** dijo el rey, recordando los primeros días de su plan "Tampoco puedo decirles que fue fácil, en más de una ocasión estuve a punto de tirar la toalla, pero con su patética ayuda lo logramos" dijo con una gran sonrisa, levantando su brazo en victoria cosa que todo mundo ovaciono.

"Sin embargo, aún falta mucho hasta llegar a donde quiero realmente llegar, simplemente hemos plantado los cimientos para una nueva generación, una que no cometerá los mismos errores del pasado y pensará en un futuro más brillante, uno donde no tengamos que mendigar por comida u obedecer ciegamente las ordenes de alguien más" dijo recordándoles el tiempo cuando estuvieron a merced de los Kremlings.

Se tomó cierto tiempo para que piensen en sus palabras y continuó "Algunos se preguntaran que es lo que sigue, quizás plantear mejores relaciones con los demás reinos, no lo sé, pero de algo estoy seguro es que la reforma aún no ha terminado" dijo mientras miraba entre la multitud, buscando a alguien en especial.

Bowser finalmente lo encuentra escondido entre la multitud y le señala "¡tú!" grita llamando su atención, a lo que el pequeño Koopa se señala a sí mismo "¡sí! ¡tu! ¡venid, ahora!" este parecía muy reacio, pero los Magic koopa rápidamente lo trasportaron hacia el estrado.

Una vez ahí, fue levantado por Bowser quien lo mantenía sujetado con una de sus manos y anclado con sus garras, haciendo imposible que este escape "Este tipo de aquí fue el primero en reaccionar de todos ustedes, este fue quien quiso hacer el primer cambio en todo el tiempo que estuve en el poder, pues creía que mis acciones solo llevarían a la destrucción del reino." Informó el rey, dejando un frio silencio en todo el lugar.

Con mucha más pación de lo normal, este golpea su estrado con el puño que sostenía al koopa, sonando un golpe crudo contra este sin querer "Incluso si solo quería cambiar nuestra política, ¡el quería cambiarlo por el bien de su pueblo! ¡es quien deberían de idolatrar, maldita sea!" gritó el rey, golpeando nuevamente al koopa contra el mueble de madera, sonando gritos de dolor. Kamek a un lado del rey solo forzaba una sonrisa al ver la forma en como su mensaje y sus acciones se contradecían nuevamente.

"Ups" dijo Bowser al darse cuenta que había roto su estrado con quien debería de mostrarle gratitud. Tomando un respiro, el rey de los koopas suelta al adolorido Koopa, quien cayó sobre su trasero sin poder moverse "El punto es que este niño mostró un valor sin igual para enfrentarme cara a cara, desafiando mi propia autoridad y por eso hoy quiero recompensarlo" se expresó este, dejando sorprendido a todo un pueblo.

Con una señal, una enorme pancarta sale desde su castillo, mostrando un mensaje muy claro "¡Como recompensa por su valor y temeridad! ¡Yo, Bowser, Rey de todos los Koopas! ¡Declaro mi reino como finalizado y establezco el nuevo gobierno llamado Republica Darkland!" sabía que era un asqueroso nombre, sabía que era una horrible escusa, pero no tenia de otra si quería salir de la responsabilidad.

Tomando nuevamente al pequeño y consternado koopa, lo coloca en su roto estrado presentándole a su pueblo "y como mi último mandato como Rey, propongo que este sea el primer Presidente de esta región hasta las nuevas votaciones que se darán en cinco años" informó este, dejando caer muchas más banderillas con la imagen del koopa en ellas.

Hablando de la pequeña tortuga, este parecía completamente en shock "¡Su alteza! ¡Esto no es lo que yo quería!" gritó completamente aterrado al ver la mirada de desaprobación de todo mundo "¡Yo quería simplemente una monarquía más justa! ¡no tener el poder!" exclamó el pequeño, intentando hacerle entrar un poco de razón al rey.

"ese no es mi problema" dijo el rey, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas del pequeño candidato "Tengo entendido que estudiaste ciencias políticas en New Donk, no creo que necesite decirte que hacer, puedo confiar que lo harás bien quieras o no" dijo este como una amenaza al final, haciéndolo temblar con su mirada.

No duró mucho, pues los reclamos y la falta de apoyo popular empezó a surgir desde diferentes puntos de la multitud, finalmente esparciéndose por completo. Bowser vio como todo su pueblo empezó a levantarse lentamente, llegando lentamente de insatisfacción hasta aborrecer por completo la idea.

Tomando tanto aire como podía dejo salir un potente rugido "¡SILENCIO!" fueron las palabras detrás del rugido los cuales callaron a toda la multitud enojada, la cual apaciguo la población y las hizo temblar de miedo por la cantidad de fuego en el cielo. El anciano Kamek simplemente se golpeó la cara y negó con la cabeza, si líder estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"¡ahora, escúchenme bien, pequeños idiotas!" insultó su líder mientras hacía pedazos su mueble de madera con sus poderosas garras "van a aceptar el nuevo gobierno, lo van a adorar y les gustara tanto que preferirán mil veces esto que mi reinado" dijo como si estuviera intentando lavarles el cerebro "ni se les ocurra a hacer lo contrario a lo que dije, porque de hacerlo más de uno sufrirá mi ira, ¡¿ESCUCHARON BIEN?!" rugió al final, haciendo que todo mundo susurrara entre ellos y asintiera de mala gana, cabizbajos.

Al ver que nadie tenía nada que decirle en su contra, sonríe y se retira lentamente, no sin antes darle una pequeña mirada al pequeño koopa "desde ahora este es tu problema, si tu escribiste eso es porque querías hacer un cambio. Si eres la misma persona que escribió aquel libro, no aceptar esta responsabilidad es muy hipócrita de tu parte" dijo mientras se retiraba lentamente, dejándolo sin palabras

El pequeño Koopa miro un rato al suelo y suspiró, aun cuando no le agradaba la idea, su rey tenía toda la razón del mundo. Caminando lentamente al frente, se enfrentó a toda la multitud reunida y simplemente levantó su débil brazo, esperando el apoyo de todos. Estos mismos, aun cuando no era lo que tenían pensado, levantaron su brazo de mala gana, aceptando el nuevo poder político que desde ahora vendría a gobernales.

Por otra parte, estaba Bowser caminando por su catillo. Sus fuertes pisados resonaban por los pasillos junto a una expresión de malos amigos, que no parecía estar contento del todo. De pronto, se quita el colgante y vuelve a su forma humana, dejando salir una enorme risa de satisfacción que discernía por completo de su otro yo.

"¡finalmente! ¡finalmente!" dijo mientras pensaba en todo lo que ahora podía hacer "no más responsabilidades, no más reinos tontos ni nada" dijo mientras veía sus manos humanas, formando un puño mientras recordaba sus antiguas garras. Actualmente tenía dudas sobre el que hacer a partir de ahora.

"¡Papá!" escuchó a cierta distancia, viendo a lo lejos como sus hijos venían corriendo a toda velocidad, tal vez por saber la última noticia "¿es verdad? ¿ya no eres rey?" preguntó Junior por todos, quienes esperaban atentamente una respuesta.

Bowser lo pensó un momento, creando un poco de intriga para ver sus expresiones, las cuales le divertían. Era totalmente común que sus hijos no se asustaran con su forma humana, estos ya le habían descubierto un par de días después cuando le quitaron el collar por error.

"¿tú qué crees?" preguntó mientras le agarraba con facilidad y lo levantaba "tu viejo ya no es rey, pero eso no quiere decir que estarán flojeando, todavía tienes tarea" dijo mirándole de reojo, recordándole que todavía estudiaba "y ustedes aun no culminan la universidad" dijo mirando ahora a los Koopalings, quienes desviaron la mirada, pues hoy tenían clases y faltaron aprovechando la conferencia de su padre.

"Lo sentimos" dijeron todos al ver que realmente ninguno estaba cumpliendo alguna responsabilidad. Su padre les miró un momento y se rio, confundiéndolos un poco pues siempre se volvía violento de repente, sobre todo cuando no hacían sus deberes, que era muy seguido.

"saben que, al diablo" dijo dejando a Junior en el suelo "hoy es día libre, pueden hacer todo lo que se les dé la gana" anuncio elevando un puño, haciendo que sus hijos gritaran entusiasmados "ah y no olviden invitarme a la diversión, tengo tiempo libre ahora" les recordó, riéndose entre dientes pues finamente podría tener tiempo con sus hijos.

Estos no esperaron mucho, corriendo en diferentes direcciones esperando encontrar cualquier cosa que les podría dar un buen momento de diversión familiar. Sin embargo, entre todos sus hijos, solo uno se quedó a solas con su padre.

La sonrisa en Bowser decayó un poco cuando vio a su única hija ahí, mirándole con cierta confusión en su rostro y resentimiento "¿estás orgullosa?" preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se inclinaba en una rodilla, mirándole fijamente "¿finalmente estás orgullosa de tu viejo padre?" pregunto mientras abría los brazos, esperando un pequeño abrazo de su única hija.

Wendy parecía un poco reacia a un principio, pero cambio su expresión a una sonrisa mientras se acercaba y le daba un abrazo "si, ahora si estoy orgullosa" dijo riéndose entre dientes, aumentando la fuerza del abrazo, algo que su padre no tardo en devolver.

De entre todos sus hijos, ella siempre fue la más madura de todos. Entendía perfectamente la guerra falsa, su relación con Peach, la decisión de ella y posiblemente hasta su forma de pensar. En más de una ocasión le intentó convencer de que era una mala idea seguir tan aferrado a una mujer como ella y que debía de volver a como era antes, un héroe orgulloso y que valoraba la justicia, mas siempre la ignoraba.

En más de una ocasión su hija hizo público su decepción hacia él, sobre todo en lo bajo que había caído. No había nadie en Darkland que le admirase más que ella en el pasado, sobre todo cuando leía sus campañas contra los Kremlings y como lograba vencerles en más de una ocasión. Pero esa admiración se volvió en decepción y repudio cuando lo único que miraba era a un perdedor obsesionado con una chica que no valía la pena.

"no esperaba que hicieras algo como eso" dijo Wendy riéndose entre dientes al recordar su conferencia de prensa "me sorprendiste mucho" admitió ella, separándose de su padre, quien se levantó con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué esperabas? Soy impredecible" dijo este con un alto grado de vanidad en su voz, haciendo reír a su hija "aunque no salió tal cual yo esperaba y cometí algunos errores…" dijo al recordar sus fallos de temperamento y como golpeo sin querer al nuevo presidente "pero el plan funciono y ahora no soy rey" dijo este, riéndose mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo hasta su habitación real.

"yo no creo que sea tan fácil papá" dijo ella, interrumpiendo su risa "técnicamente sigues siendo rey, uno que tiene sus riquezas y su enorme castillo junto el apoyo del pueblo" dijo ella, recordando la charla que tuvo con el hijo mayor de Bowser, quien le explico un poco la movida de su padre "tal vez no tengas el poder del estado actual, pero sin duda todavía tienes un gran poder político, uno que podría hacer lo que le plazca si lo desea" le recordó ella, mirándolo si vio ese punto de vista en su plan.

"ciertamente" asintió Bowser mientras caminaban "soy un activo diplomático muy importante, pero simplemente soy solo una imagen o representante, el trabajo lo tiene otra persona, ese fue mi plan" dijo con una sonrisa malvada, haciendo que su hija se riese entre dientes.

"supongo que el rey del mal nunca va a cambiar" se burló ella, haciendo que su padre se carcajeara por sus palabras "quizás si debas cambiar un poco, ¿no está un poco largo?" pregunto Wendy, mirando el largo cabello pelirrojo y frondoso que este tenía como humano.

Bowser parpadeó ant sus palabras y tomo su largo cabello, el cual ahora alcanzaba un poco por debajo de su cintura "es verdad, no es nada varonil ni malvado" dijo ahora tomando sus largas patillas, las cuales terminaban por su pecho "¿puedo pedir ayuda a mi hija, la reina de la moda?" preguntó con un tono burlesco.

Wendy le miró un momento y sus ojos se volvieron estrellas ante la posibilidad de hacerle un cambio de imagen a su padre "¡sí! ¡seria increíble!" dijo mientras agarraba la mano de su padre y lo jalaba hacia su habitación "tengo todo preparado, he esperado este momento desde que vi tu cabello papá" reveló ella, haciendo que el mencionado se riese. De esta manera ambos corrían por los pasillos hasta perderse en una esquina.

 **No esperaba que una sorpresa le esperaba más adelante.**

* * *

"No puedo creerlo"

Fueron las palabras de una princesa quien miraba sin animo alguno una televisión recientemente apagada y era observada por sus súbditos, quienes tampoco podían precisar lo que habían visto. Peach miraba desconcertada y admirada la televisión, viendo su reflejo y lo triste que era su propia imagen comparándola a la de su antigua amigo.

El cumplió su promesa, la primera promesa que se había hecho cuando no eran más que niños sin responsabilidades que se juraban amistad hasta el fin. Aquella procesa consistía en dejar de ser nobleza de su respectivo reino, todo para ser felices como personas normales. Conforme fueron creciendo, ese sueño se fue olvidando por la presión del mundo que no les permitía ese deseo, quedando simplemente como un tonto sueño infantil.

Ahora, luego de muchos años, Bowser logró hacer lo que ella nunca habría podido. Fue en contra de todo el sistema, de todo mundo para separarse de todo lo que loa taba como rey, algo que ella quisiera imitar, pero tenía miedo de las consecuencias.

Finalmente, aquel pensamiento aterrador se había afirmado en su mente, Bowser estaba más lejos de lo que ella podría imaginar. Actualmente estaba a una distancia que ella nunca podría alcanzar, una que ni siquiera podría intentar imitar pues no veía un fin en ella.

De repente se dio cuenta que no había nadie a su alrededor, todos los Toads antes libre por su habitación, ahora habían corrido fuera por alguna extraña razón. El sonido chirriante de un ventilador gigante le es escuchado, reconociendo rápidamente de quien se trataba o quiénes.

Saliendo rápidamente por su balcón, nota que se trataban de los Koopalings usando un aerodeslizador mucho más complejo y moderno que el que usaban para sus secuestros en el pasado "¡Mamá Peach! ¡hola!" saludó Junior, quien era el único que no sostenía controles para estabilizar el vehículo volador.

"¡junior! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡no puedes estar aquí!" le gritó para que pudiese ser escuchada, más parecía que estos no podían escucharla ya que tenían una conversación muy acalorada dentro de la nave. De repente, estos parecían perder el control de la nave un momento y cayeron de bruces al suelo.

Peach parpadeó ante lo que sucedió y corrió rápidamente al borde de su balcón para saber si estaban bien, pero fue sorprendida nuevamente cuando su puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a tres de los hijos de Bowser con los cuales se llevaba mejor.

"¡Morton! ¡Larry! ¡Junior!" dijo emocionada mientras los atrapaba en un fuerte abrazo, pues llevaba realmente mucho tiempo de verlos, separándose, los ve ya de pie completamente "¡oh, incluso han crecido un poco!" comento divertida por ver que uno de ellos estaba creciendo más que los demás, casi como si la sangre de Bowser realmente estuviera en ellos, pero no lo era a excepción de uno.

"¡Mamá Peach!" dijo Junior elevando las manos, haciéndole reír "¡vinimos a por ti!" dijo este, dejando sin palabras a la princesa "Papá dijo que íbamos jugar toda la familia, tienes que estar ahí también, eres parte de la nuestra" dijo feliz e inocente, ignorando la verdadera realidad que ha estado ignorando.

Peach sorbió algo de saliva sintiéndose realmente contra las cuerdas. Por una parte, sabía que estos eran los hijos adoptados menores de Bowser, por ello, no son tan inteligentes como lo son sus otros hermanos. De lo poco que sabe sobre Junior, tampoco es un clon perfecto de su padre. Si no recuerda mal, Bowser a esa edad ya andaba contrayendo cosas increíbles y preparándose para la guerra contra los Kremlings.

Aun así, seguían siendo niños, sabía que Bowser lo menos que quería es arruinar esa feliz ignorancia de la niñez, una que ambos nunca pudieron disfrutar por sus obligaciones "lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo" se disculpó la rubia inclinando ligeramente su cabeza "tengo mucho trabajo, incluyendo el que acaban de hacer con su entrada" dijo sudando ligeramente al saber que esto probablemente haya causado revuelto en su pueblo.

Incluso si no lo hubiera, tenía tantas reuniones por delante que era imposible no faltar, era casi obligatorio. Esto no parecía entender ninguno de los niños frente suyo "pero hacemos esto todo el tiempo, ¿tienes trabajo como papá?" preguntó Larry, completamente confundido pues jamás había sucedido esto antes.

Una de las cejas de Peach tembló, pues si bien no fue un insulto, realmente le molesto un poco a su orgullo "si, tengo trabajo y no puedo dejarlo para después, es cosa de personas mayores" terminó suspirando, recordando el dolor de cabeza que iba a tener hoy en la noche luego de todo esto.

Vio como Junior se juntaba con sus hermanos, discutiendo entre ellos antes que este sacara algo de su caparazón, siendo un pequeño papel "rebuscamos esto en la oficina de papá cuando todavía era rey" dijo Junior mientras se lo pasaba a Peach, quien lo admiraba con cierta sorpresa "cuando le preguntamos, dijo que era para que los reyes se tomaran cierto tiempo libre para ir de vacaciones en casa" dijo con un grado alto de ingenuidad, mirando con ojos expectantes a la rubia.

Peach miraba la hoja con grandes ojos, pues si lo que estaba leyendo era cierto, lo que tenía en mano era un documento para una reunión diplomática de una semana a la republica de Darklands, antes conocido como Reino oscuro "niños, ¿podrían decirme a quien ha dado vacaciones su padre en todo este tiempo?" preguntó con cierta astucia, aprovechándose de la ingenuidad de los niños.

Ninguno parecia saber con exactitud, hasta que Morton levantó su brazo "si no recuerdo mal, su amiga princesa estuvo hablando con papá en su oficina. También han estado una mujer rubia con una estrella en mano y varias otras personas que no conozco" dijo este, mirando confundido a la princesa, quien se ponía a pensar en lo que se le fue dicho.

"¿amiga princesa?" repitió Peach intentando encontrar a alguien así. Abrió los ojos en shock cuando supo quién era "¡¿Daisy?!" exclamó con sorpresa, más para sí misma que para los niños. Rápidamente recuerda su última conversación con su amiga de la infancia, recordando que fue hace ya bastante tiempo.

Volviendo a la realidad, mira nuevamente la hoja con cierta duda. Si llevaba la hoja podría ir en una reunión con Bowser como princesa, escapando de sus deberes y podría entablar conversación nuevamente con el Koopa. De no hacerlo, tendría que quedarse en su reino haciendo sus aburridos deberes indefinidamente.

No lo pensó dos veces, procediendo a firmar la hoja y arrancando la parta inferior, la cual también firmo y dejó sobre su cama junto a una pequeña nota. Mirando a los niños, sonríe mientras levanta un brazo "¡vamos!" dijo emocionada, esparciendo esa felicidad a los niños quienes saltaban de emoción.

Despues de un rato, ya fuera de su castillo, ella ignora a sus súbditos mientras corría dentro del aerodeslizador moderno de los niños, comenzando a elevarse en el cielo y desaparecer tras la vista de sus asustados plebeyos.

* * *

 **"¡anda!, quedó muy bien!"**

Exclamó Bowser semidesnudo mientras se admiraba a si mismo luego de un relajante baño y ahora se miraba frente al espejo. Tomando su barbilla, la gira para ver su rostro desde otro Angulo, encontrándolo igual de increíble, sonriendo de manera ruda "Wendy hizo realmente un buen trabajo" exclamó muy conforme con los resultados, riéndose entre dientes y empezando por marcharse del lugar.

Ahora, desde otra vista uno podía tener una mejor mirada del rey de los koopas. En su forma humana, ahora tenía el cabello corto desordenado junto a unas patillas ya afeitadas mostrando su rostro masculino. Por otra parte, su forma física estaba igual de musculosa que antes si no más, tal vez debido a cargar cosas extremadamente pesadas.

Ya en las puertas del baño, es sorprendido por Larry quien abrió la puerta de golpe, casi golpeándolo por error "¡Padre! ¡baja rápido! ¡tenemos una sorpresa!" dijo extremadamente feliz, cosa que dejó sin palabras un momento al pelirrojo.

"¡oy! ¡oy!" intentó calmar Bowser, sacudiendo sus manos "tranquilizate, recuerda que estoy como humano y solo tengo una toalla" dijo este recordándole que, ahora como humano, necesitaba ropa y no un simple caparazón pues no era capaz de ocultar su desnudez ni protegerse del frio.

Su hijo adoptivo no lo hizo caso, comenzando a arrastrarlo para diversión del padre "bueno, está bien, cerrare los ojos para no ver, pero si la sorpresa no vale la pena, esperate para ser castigado" amenazó divertido, en son de broma, algo que su hijo realmente estaba consiente y se rio entre dientes.

No hablaron mucho más, caminando entre los pasillos hacia la sala quizá, tal vez fue mala idea cerrar los ojos. Fue guiado por su hijo hasta llegar a cierto lugar, que por la calidez natural del lugar pudo confirmar que realmente se encontraba en el salón real, pues esta tenía chimenea.

"¿ya? ¿ya puedo abrir los ojos?" preguntó divertido y ligeramente nervioso, pues por el olor en general podía reconocer a todos sus demás hijos y a un olor que se le hacía extremadamente familiar, pero no era conocido "un momento…" susurró recordando que nadie podía verle en su forma humana, su hijo no había dicho que estaban mostrándole a otra persona más.

Abriendo sus ojos lentamente, seguidamente los abrió de golpe quedando sin palabras a quien tenía frente e él. "…Peach…" susurró sorprendido y sin palabras, mirando a la princesa estar sentada en su sillón familiar, está mirándole también con grandes ojos

Analizando la situación, vio a sus hijos mayores estar en fila frente a la princesa, viéndola con ojos agudos y algo de recelo, pues estos sí sabían la gravedad de la situación. Mientras tanto, los únicos que realmente estaban relajados eran sus tres hijos menores, quienes sonreían ingenuamente ignorando el frio en la habitación.

Peach lentamente se puso de pie, dando un par de pasos hasta estar frente a Bowser, siempre mirándole a los ojos, pero también observando detenidamente su aspecto humano. Sin palabras, abre sus labios lentamente esperando a decir cualquier cosa, pero no podía. Tomando un largo respiro, quiso hacer la pregunta del millón, pero fue interrumpida "¡Bowser!" escuchó en otra parte diferente de la habitación.

Bowser se queda petrificado al escuchar la nueva voz femenina en la habitación, girando exageradamente y colocándose en guardia. Al verla a un extremo de la habitación junto a su anciano asistente mágico, vio con ojos desorbitados como aquella mujer radiante se acercaba a pasos calmados, pero se detenía al ver a tanto el antiguo Rey de los koopas y la princesa rubia, estar muy cerca del otro "oh, ¿interrumpo algo?" preguntó tímidamente y apenada, retrocediendo un poco.

Bowser no dudó, comenzando a gruñir como un animal, mientras sudaba nerviosamente al ver a la mujer "¡Rosalina!" escupió el pelirrojo, casi como si no quisiera verla en su vida, algo que sorprendió a Peach, pues sentia mas resentimiento en aquella nueva mujer que en ella misma, quien hizo su vida amorosa un desastre.

Un extraño sentimiento se apodero en la habitación, ahora incluso los inocentes niños podían sentirla, pensando en que sus acciones realmente fueron una mala idea, ocultándose detrás del sillón. Se formó un extraño triángulo, uno como ningún otro pero que exudaba una increíble cantidad de frialdad.

 **"¡LAS QUIERO VER FUERA DE MI CASA, A LAS DOS! ¡AHORA!"**

 **Eso sonaba a mucha historia detrás de sus palabras**

* * *

 **Próximo capitulo: "La mujer estrella: mujer sexi, peor enemiga"**

* * *

 **Me he demorado porque estoy de vacaciones y aquí no hay computadoras :v. Todo esto fue continuado en mi celular, disculpen los horrores ortográficos por ahí. Tendrán que esperar hasta mitad de agosto que es cuando yo volveré, por otra parte, no olviden comentar que me está quedando muy guay :v**


	4. ¿Bowsette?

Por cosas del destino y aprovechando que el Fandom de esta sección ha "revivido" por así decirlo, decidí hacer este capitulo adelantándome un par de cosas en el futuro. Mi estancia en Fanfiction es casi un misterio y tengo que aprovechar este pequeño tiempo que me queda para escribir.

Este capítulo va a ser un poco confuso, pero los flashbacks están ahí para ayudar, así que todo va a tener sentido conforme siguán leyendo, me asegurare de ello. Lo demás que tengo que deciros esta al final, sobre todo con este nuevo "personaje no oficial".

La verdad es que estaba pensando en colocar algo así, pero no tenía nada en donde apoyarme, muchas gracia Fans, me libraron de este tropezón argumental :'D

Psdt: es poco, pero es porque lo escribí hoy mismo, con solo tres horas.

* * *

 **Dark Star: Unleashed**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: ¿Bowsette?**

* * *

El cielo rojizo, las noves negras y un gran castillo se alzaban en lo que parecía ser, una montaña de rocas negras. el camino hacia él era estúpidamente delgado, solo un lunático se atrevería de caminar por ahí sin tener el miedo de caerse a una caída sin final. Sin embargo, en la puerta de la gran muralla que protegía el castillo, había un par de tortugas que custodiaban el lugar con pequeñas lanzas.

Estos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro mientras andaban de ida y vuelta sin sentido aparenta, simplemente disfrutando de ser guardias como lo hacían antiguamente, antes de la reforma que su propio rey implemento y obligo. Estos de repente, ven como una sombra salía de una bruma blanca, producto de estar en una altura tan extrema.

 **"¿Rey Bowser?"**

Fue la pregunta de un pequeño Koopa mientras miraba una figura imponente acercarse hacia su ubicación. Sin embargo, en vez de ver a una enorme tortuga como este esperaba, vio a un ser humano de tamaño considerable salir de la bruma, mirando muy enojado en su dirección.

"han visto las noticias, ¿no?" dijo este mientras enseñaba el collar que tenía en mano, mirando a ambos "saben que soy yo, vuelvan a sus casas y olvidare todo esto" dijo seriamente, esperando que sus antiguos súbditos y actualmente, koopas libres, cedieran de su tonta acción y volviesen donde pertenecen.

Estos temblaron un momento antes de agitar su cabeza, apuntando su lanza contra el "¡puede que lo sea! ¡pero ya no es más nuestro rey!" dijo uno de ellos, antes de mirar hacia la fortaleza "¡tenemos un nuevo rey! ¡este si es fuerte y rudo!" dijo seguro uno de ellos, mientras el otro seguía temblando del miedo.

Bowser le miró un momento, para seguidamente tomar respiros hondos para tranquilizarse "miren, entiendo que la gran mayoría no les guste vivir en una república…o la paz" dijo recordando la opinión pública, que seguía aceptándolo como rey, pero no estaban de acuerdo con sus ideas "pero eso quedó en el pasado, podemos ser mejores ahora" intentó convencerlos, hablando asertivamente.

"¡¿ve a lo que nos referimos?! ¡usted es una estafa!" sus palabras fueron como una flecha hacia el pelirrojo "¡¿hablar?! ¡¿dialogar?! ¡nuestro rey lo hubiera destruido todo con un plan que probablemente salga mal! ¡ese es el rey que queremos!" las últimas palabras fueron como una roca puntiaguda hacia su pecho musculoso, el cual le obligo a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

No pudiendo contenerse más, finalmente explota "¡¿QUE DIABLOS HAS DICHO?!" rugió con ira, sacando un poco de fuego de su boca, cosa que ahora si asustó al temerario Koopa Troopa y al otro le aterró. Antes que pudiese decir algo más, el pelirrojo se le acercó y pateó su caparazón con tanta fuerza, que lo estrelló contra los muros, revotando sobre este y cayendo hacia el abismo sin fin del que estaba rodeado.

Su mirada iracunda se dirigió ahora a su otra presa, el cual se escondió en su caparazón mientras miraba como su rey se acercaba a pasos calmados "¡¿TU PIENSAS IGUAL?!" rugió y preguntó al mismo tiempo, a lo que este negó temblorosamente "¡PUES LARGO DE AQUÍ!" con su gritó, el pequeño no lo pensó dos veces, corriendo con lágrimas fuera del lugar.

"¡Bowser!" un chillido femenino se escuchó detrás de la bruma, junto a una silueta de una mujer "¡esa no es la forma de tratar a tus súbditos! ¡fue muy cruel!" de la bruma salió una princesa de cabellos dorados y vestido rosa, la cual le miraba muy enojada por sus acciones.

"¿crees que me importa tu opinión, Peach?" respondió este, acercándose hacia ella y mirándole directamente a los ojos "en mis tiempos como general, una traición como esa hubiera acabado en su muerte, ¡estoy siendo benevolente!" se justificó mientras miraba hacia otro lado, hacia la muralla.

"¡uno de ellos está en caída libre a kilómetros de distancia sobre el suelo! ¡el otro se fue llorando muy asustado!" dijo recordando cada suceso desde que el hombre pelirrojo entró en acción. Nuevamente se ganó de un enojado Bowser, que logó intimidarla un poco, haciéndole recordar que no estaba en posición de decir nada.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" se escuchó otra voz femenina, la cual resulto ser Rosalina, la cual miraba muy curiosa el enorme castillo "no tengo recuerdos de un lugar como este" admitió, aun cuando tenía conocimientos de muchas cosas sobre este mundo y sus cambios, no podía hallar este en su memoria prodigiosa.

"lo cree hace unos años" dijo Bowser mientras miraba las enormes puertas que permitían la entrada "aquí guardé todas mis armas más peligrosas y que no debían de ser usadas contra mi batalla contra Mario, estas sí son verdaderas armas de guerra" la princesa rubia tragó fuerte, imaginándose qué clase de armas mortales tendrá guardada ahí.

"¿crees que tu doble haya tomado este bastión y haya convencido a tus hombres para traicionarte?" preguntó Peach, mirando las murallas al igual que su antes enemigo "aun no puedo creer que haya un Bowser de otra dimensión y haya logrado derrotar a Mario" susurró para ellos dos, aunque Rosalina también pudo escucharla

Bowser humano miró con dificultad las murallas, pues a partir de aquí, es técnicamente tierra de nadie. Aun no puedo creer que, en menos de un día, este aliado con sus dos peores enemigas para salvar la mitad de su país libre, ahora dominado por su otro yo proveniente de otra dimensión.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

* * *

 ** _"¡¿Mario fue…que?!"_**

 _Fue un grupo grupal, datos por todos los que se encontraban en la sala real, mirando a una rubia en común. Rosalina miraba triste el suelo, mientras era acosada por la mirada incrédula de todo mundo, pues nada podía creerse tremenda mentira. Bowser por otro lado, era el único que se mantenía callado y no reacciono por la noticia._

 _"es la verdad, no les estoy mintiendo" confirmo nuevamente la princesa estrella, quien apretó su barita magia más fuerte "Todo lo que les he dicho no es mentira, Tienen que creer" suplicó, esperando la fe de todos, sobre todo el de un pelirrojo en la habitación._

 _"Rosalina, sé que somos amigas y hemos atravesado innumerables aventuras" dijo Peach, acercándose un poco hacia ella "pero… ¿un Bowser de otra dimensión? ¿Mario capturado?" preguntó incrédula, todavía sin poder creerse tamaña locura._

 _Rosalina asintió con toda la seriedad del mundo, causando un silencio ensordecedor en toda la habitación "te creo" Bowser rompió el silencio, dejándola sorprendida por unos instantes "pero eso no quiere decir que te perdone de haberme intentado matar más de diez veces" dijo con una mirada aguda, cosa que la estremeció y la obligo a guardar silencio._

 _De la historia que contó Rosalina, al final de su última aventura, aquel agujero negro creado por los planes malvados y desesperados de Bowser, crearon una brecha que distorsiono la misma realidad. La tela de la realidad es tan delgada, que hubo muchos cambios que nadie pusiese imaginarse, así como otros que nunca existieron o que no deberían de existir._

 _En la lista de probabilidades está el universo que Bowser intentó crear, pero de manera imperfecta. Este si sucedió, pero se volvió un espejismo del mundo que vive en otra dimensión. Rosalina no está segura si ese mundo paralelo ya existía y fue unido a este mundo por la explosión, o que la explosión lo creó como un resultado probable a una situación adversa e improbable._

 _De esta brecha salieron un par de objetos que representaban a ambas realidades, la luna plateada que tenía en sus manos y un sol que debería de tener su otro yo. Aquellos objetos solo podían ser usadas por ellos pues fueron estos los cuales cayeron en el centro de la gran explosión contenida._

 _De la misma forma, ella percibió como alguien se adentraba a este plano de la existencia junto a aquel otro objeto, por lo que ella pensó en que se trataba del Bowser de esa dimensión. Luego de que su hijo fuera raptado, ella lo relaciono con ese Bowser y se dispuso a cazarlo, sin contar que perseguía al equivocado._

 _"hace unos meses he tenido reportes de desapariciones" dijo Bowser, dejando frio a sus hijos y a los demás en la habitación "pensé en que era un secuestro, pero es todo lo contrario" dicho esto, hizo una señal a su fiel ayudante Kamek, quien asintió y enseño una hoja en sus manos "una gran parte de mi Reino se ha unido con este…Koopa que dice ser un mejor rey que yo" se mostraba en la imagen un clon perfecto de él, el cuales estaba rodeado de otros koopas_

 _"si sabias esto, ¿Por qué no has hecho nada?" preguntó Peach sin entender que es lo que le pasaba por la cabeza "Tus súbditos te están traicionando, ¿Por qué te lo tomas tan tranquilamente?" preguntó sin entenderlo, mirándole directamente._

 _"quería crear un estado de gobierno libre, Peach" dijo el pelirrojo mientras se secaba el cabello con una de sus toallas en mano "Si tú quieres, puedes irte al lugar que se te venga en gana, no hay restricciones porque no se puede forzar a personas libres a vivir en tu país, es ilógico hacerlo" Peach entendió su lógica, pero aun así no aceptaba tal cosa._

 _"Creímos que se trataba de un impostor" dijo Kamek mientras sobrevolaba en el aire "no nos importaba, pero ahora, con la información de miss Rosalina, sabemos con certeza que no es un disfraz" Bowser gruñó por sus palabras, pero no dijo nada para refutarle "lo que no sabíamos era que Mario había sido secuestrado" Bowser miró serio el suelo, pues esto era otra cosa._

 _"Mario es un héroe local en mi reino" dijo Peach pensando en las implicaciones de esto "ah estado desaparecido casi una semana, todos estábamos preocupados" admitió ella, aunque la verdad es que no le importaba "si mi pueblo se entera..." decía mirándole a Bowser, quien se mantenía inexpresivo._

 ** _"habrá guerra"_**

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

"derrotar a Mario es pan comido" aseguró Bowser mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la enorme entrada "me he dejado ganar durante demasiado tiempo como para saberlo, es solo un simple fontanero" Peach frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada pues era cierto.

Rosalina asintió "estaba charlando con Mario, pues intentaba pedir su ayuda para cazarte" dijo con algo de pena recordando esos momentos "entonces apareció ese otro Bowser" dijo recordando como una versión más pequeña del pelirrojo apareció, en su forma koopa "Mario intentó luchar, pero fue derrotado con facilidad" su ultimo recuerdo muestra al fontanero malherido, siendo arrastrado por el koopa.

Bowser alzó una ceja, pues le parecía estúpidamente extraño esa historia, pero no dijo nada "esta Fortaleza es como las que tenía para frenar a Mario" dijo de repente el pelirrojo, cambiando de tema "tiene una innumerable cantidad de trampas en su interior, pero pasando estas murallas está casi toda mi gente reunida para defenderla con sus miserables y torpes vidas" Peach sudó ligeramente por la forma despectiva en que Bowser describió a su gente.

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Rosalina, pues ella no era apta para 'jugar' un nivel como lo eran Bowser y Peach. A pesar de lo delicada que era la princesa rosada, ella podía seguirle el ritmo de Mario luego de tener sus propias aventuras, a diferencia de Rosalina, quien solo era una observadora y guia.

"¿hacer?" preguntó incrédulo Bowser, negando con la cabeza "hasta aquí llegaron ustedes, yo trabajo solo" terminó, comenzando a tomar cierta carrerilla para estrellarse y abrir las puertas. Sus palabras no cayeron bien a ambas mujeres.

"no puedes librarte de esta, Bowser" gruño Peach mientras le miraba muy enojada "Mario ha sido atrapado por tu negligencia y la mía, ¡es nuestra culpa!" intentó hacerse entender, aunque estaba siendo ignorada "quiero ayudar a rescatarlo, tu sabes que tengo la fuerza" aseguró, aunque seguía sin ser escuchada.

"no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces" susurró con dificultad el pelirrojo, quien empezó a rodearse de algunas llamas a su alrededor "¡SALGAN DEL CAMINO!" con este rugido, rápidamente se convirtió en un cometa de fuego, el cual se estrelló contra las puertas, las cuales salieron disparadas hacia el castillo.

Peach no pudo colocarse en guardia y, aunque escuchó el grito, no reacciono a tiempo y la explosión la lanzó hacia la dirección opuesta, casi cayendo hacia el vacío. Sin embargo, fue salvada por Rosalina, quien le tomo de una mano "¿estás bien?" pregunto preocupada mientras se cubría de un brillo blanco.

"si, gracias Rosalina" agradeció mientras se sentaba en el suelo y respiraba agitadamente "eso estuvo cerca" dijo con tristeza mientras miraba como el pelirrojo se adentraba al castillo luego de derrotar a todos sus súbditos con la explosión "él no me tomo en cuenta" dijo muy triste recordando como antes al menos se preocupada por su seguridad.

Antes que pudiese seguirlo, su mundo comenzó a dar vueltas, sintiéndose verdaderamente mareada "¿Qué está pasando…conmigo?" dijo con algo se sueño mientras caía al suelo, sintiendo los parpados verdaderamente pesados. Vio unos brillos en el suelo, producto de una magia de estrellas "¿R-Rosalina?" tartamudeó mientras miraba la causante de su estado "¿P-porque?" preguntó confundida y dolida al saber que fue traicionada

"lo siento Peach, yo aún tengo tiempo para conseguir su perdón" dijo ella con mucha tristeza mientras se ponía a su lado y miraba hacia la bruma "esta es la única forma en que pueda perdonarme, ¿no es así?" con estas palabras, miró hacia la dirección de la bruma, de la cual una figura humana empezó acercarse.

Peach, con un rostro cansado miró la silueta y sus ojos se abrían lentamente conforme la silueta se volvía mas nítida, hasta finalmente revelar al causante de todo esto que se ocultaba tras bambalinas-, la cual era una mujer. Sus ojos estaban en shock puro, incapaz de creerse lo que sus ojos parecían ver.

 **"I-imposible"**

* * *

 **"¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!"**

El rugido disperso a la gran mayoría de sirvientes traidores de Bowser, que dejaron sus respectivos papeles de protectores y guardianes, haciendo a un lado. Estos veían como el hombre pelirrojo corría y traspasaba todas las trampas, plataformas y desafíos sin mayor problema con una velocidad casi inaudita.

"¡lord Bowser, tenemos-!" no terminó sus palabras uno de los guardias que tuvo el valor de enfrentársele, antes de ser sujetado con fuerza y mandado a volar a distancia luego de ser lanzado por este mismo. Luego de ello, todo mundo corrió despavorido intentando esconderse de la furia de este.

El pelirrojo vio una enorme puerta roja, clásica lucha de jefes finales "Vaya, es raro ser quien haga el desafío" dijo sorprendido mientras caminaba hacia ella "mi otro yo es horrible haciendo niveles, este fue sencillamente estúpido" dicho esto, levantó una pierna y pateó la entrada, abriéndola de golpe "¡donde estas! ¡enfrentame!" gritó con una sonrisa, esperando una batalla como ninguna otra.

Como si de una respuesta se tratase, un rugido se escuchó en el fondo del todo, incendiándose televisores por todo el lugar, enseñando su antiguo símbolo junto a una extraña corona. De repente, algo grande salta desde el extremo de la habitación, cayendo a algunos metros frente a él.

 **"¡abandona este lugar, humano desagradable!"** rugió su otro yo mientras le señalaba con sus garras **"¡¿Cómo te atreves a pisar el mismo suelo que yo?! ¡yo, el verdadero rey de los koopas, Bowser!"** dicho esto, rugió un mar de fuego que iba directo hacia el pelirrojo.

Este, sin embargo, se hace a un lado con lentitud, esquivándolo como si nada "impresionante" dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa mientras aplaudía "¿así de patético me veía cuando decía tales palabras?" se rio ligeramente, recordando sus diálogos que memorizaba para enfrentar a Mario "estoy seguro que, si vas a presentarte a un concurso de talentos, tu terminas ultimo" se burló, señalándole.

 **"¡¿un simple humano se atreve a insultarme?!"** con ese rugido, soltó otra gran llamarada que parecía ser más rápida que la anterior, pues esta vez, el verdadero Bowser tuvo que saltar para esquivarla **"¡maldito seas!"** maldijo la tortuga gigante mientras se preparaba para otra segunda llamarada.

"parece ser que quieres jugar, ¿eh?" preguntó mientras se tronaba los dedos, para luego golpear al aire y quedar listo para una pelea "¡juguemos!" con ese gritó, corrió rápidamente hacia su dirección, dando un gran saltó para estar sobre encima de su copia, a quien le dio una gran patada en la cara.

Este retrocedió y gruño por el dolor, volviendo su mirada enojada hacia él, pero no lo encontró **"¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡basura!"** gruño mientras lo buscaba con la mirada **"¡cobarde, muéstrate!"** segundos después de decir esas palabras, sintió que alguien le sujetaba la cola con fuerza y lo arrastraba con fuerza.

El pelirrojo sujeto con fuerza su cola y empezó a darle vueltas, hasta lanzarlo con fuerza contra una pared, resquebrajándola "¡duele! ¡¿verdad?!" gritó este mientras miraba como su copia se recuperaba en el suelo "imaginate lo es que es chocarte contra una mina, malnacido!" gruñó enojado al recordar uno de sus muchos encuentros con Mario.

De alguna forma el otro Bowser no respondió con palabras, sino con más fuego de su boca. Esta vez fueron bolas de fuego, las cuales iban seguidas hacia su dirección, dispuesto a matarle carbonizado. Con una velocidad bestial, pasa a través de las balas para encontrarse con un gran puño, lo esquiva con grandes reflejos y lo sujeta, para nuevamente lanzarlo hacia otro lado.

'es extraño' pensó el pelirrojo mientras pasaba rápidamente entre sus piernas y saltaba, para darle una fuerte patada en la cabeza 'no parece sentir dolor' pensó al verle recuperarse tan fácil 'además, mis golpes…' dijo mientras miraba sus puños, los cuales estaban ligeramente adoloridos.

 **"¡muere! ¡muere!"** gritó una y otra vez mientras disparaba desde sus fauces. Enormes bolas de fuego que cada vez se hacían más y más grandes. El Bowser verdadero podía esquivarlas, pero se le hacía más difícil en cada ocasión, pero este notó algo extraño.

'esto no es magia, tampoco es un fuego natural' pensó sorprendido al notar como el fuego tenía un extraño olor a gas. Por esa minúscula desconcentración, recibe un fuerte golpe, el cual lo lanzó hacia una pared, creando un gran agujeró 'eso…' pensó adolorido mientras miraba una pequeña grieta en su otro yo, del cual salían chispas 'así que eso era, ¡es un robot!' dedujo finalmente, revelándose la verdad.

Con una sonrisa, carga un puño el cual se envuelve en llamar "si eres u robot, entonces…" dicho esto, dio un gran salto y empezó a caer hacia su copia metálica "¡puedo usar toda mi fuerza!" con este rugido, empieza a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, creando un pequeño taladro de fuego.

Como si se tratara de una bala, atravesó con facilidad al robot, terminando por derrapar en el suelo para frenar su aceleración. Dio una mirada hacia atrás y vio con ojos agudos como el metal ahora era completamente visible y el aceite salía a borbotones. Finalmente, el robot cayó al suelo, desactivándose lentamente.

Bowser se aceró lentamente, esperando encontrar algo de utilidad, pero no lo halló "maldita sea" maldijo al darse cuenta de una sola cosa, esto era uno de sus viejos intentos de mantener a Mario alejado y el cual se hundiría en la lava, un doble en otras palabras. Pero de alguna forma, fue modificado para ir a todo poder, cualquier otro hubiera muerto.

"¡Bowser!" escuchó a sus espaldas, llamándole la atención. Se trataba de Rosalina, quien estaba corriendo en su dirección, pero se detiene al ver el robot "¿Qué has hecho?" preguntó consternada al ver al clon de él en el suelo, destrozado a mas no poder. Miró de cerca y confirmo que efectivamente era un robot.

Bowser se quedó callado, antes de voltear completamente su mirada hacia ella "no lo sé, dímelo tu" dijo mirándola con ojos agudos y sorprendiéndola "¿enserio creíste que me engañarías?" preguntó serio y caminando hacia ella "¿Dónde está Mario? ¿Dónde está Peach?" toma su barbilla y se acerca peligrosamente hacia ella.

Rosalina no tuvo miedo, pero sudaba ligeramente ante sus palabras "te estoy diciendo la verdad, no te estoy mintiendo" aseguró, algo desesperada "esta era la única forma, ¡tú no me escucharías!" explotó finalmente, mirándole con ojos heridos y no mal intencionados.

"¡¿Qué quieres que escuche?! ¡¿Qué quieres que oiga?!" gritó furioso, alejándose de ella "¡confié en ti! ¡confié mi corazón en ti y tú me traicionaste! ¡como ella!" escupió con ira, recordando a su primer y fallido amor "no soy más que el villano, yo no puedo tener un final feliz" dijo frustrado, mientras negaba con la cabeza "pero tú me hiciese creer lo contrario, ¡para escupirlo en mi cara después!" ella estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas, sintiendo la culpa carcomiéndola por dentro.

"yo solo intentaba hacer lo correcto" dijo entre lágrimas, mientras se las limpiaba con sus mangas "no pensaba matarte, quería devolverte a tu mundo" Bowser se detuvo un momento, volviendo su mirada hacia ella "pensé en que quizás ahí podríamos vivir felices, pero malentendiste mis intenciones" este le miró un momento, esperanzada en que quizás…quizás sea verdad.

Pequeños recuerdos le empezaron a inundar en su mente, unos donde estaba con la rubia mirando un lindo paisaje y otros donde compartían una linda tarde o una oscura noche. También había recuerdos de su primer beso juntos y terminaba con su propuesta de matrimonio, el cual terminó en su traición.

Rápidamente despejo esas ideas de su cabeza, dándole por completo la espalda "quizá, pero eso no cambia nada" dijo convencido en no escucharla más "¿Por qué no me creíste? ¿Por qué no confiaste en que decía la verdad?" preguntó dolido, pues aun cuando intentaba sacárselo de la cabeza, ese sentimiento aún estaba ahí.

"¿Cómo podría?" respondió ella, con el mismo tono que él "estaba tan confundida" admitió mientras se cubría el rostro, realmente avergonzada por sus acciones "ya no sabía que es real y que no, mi mente estaba dividida…yo no podía pensar bien" la ira lentamente se dispersa de Bowser, sus palabras realmente estaban haciendo efecto.

Era estúpido echarle la culpa por algo de lo que no tendría control, todo fue un gran malentendido. Aun así, se sentía realmente herido por la falta de confianza de ella, eso demostraba abiertamente que su decisión de cazarse fue errónea, fue demasiado rápido esa decisión, sobre todo un tan importante.

Nuevamente sacudió su cabeza, pues no estaba pensando claramente "mira, podemos hablarlo después, te escucharé" el rostro de Rosalina se ilumino un poco con su promesa "pero tienes que decirme que sucede, ¿porque hacer todo esto?" preguntó confundido, pues esto no parecía obra de alguien como la princesa estrella, esto iba más lejos de su propio control.

Esta parecía avergonzada de repente "luego de que te…traicionara" dijo recordando aquella noche en donde intentó dejarle inconsciente en medio de un beso "intenté justificarme que estaba haciendo bien, pero me encontré con el verdadero objetivo" dicho esto, señalo el robot en el suelo "tu otro yo y todo lo que te he contado es real" aseguró nuevamente, mirando más seria que de costumbre.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron ligeramente "¿enserio?" ella asintió "entonces, esta luna…" dijo mostrando lo que le permitía volver a su verdadera forma, a lo cual asintió de nuevo "entonces, mi otro yo es quien ha planificado todo esto" Rosalina asintió de nuevo "¿Por qué?" preguntó confundido, pues no entendía la finalidad de todo ello.

Antes que pudiese responder, las luces se prendieron, mostrando la enorme habitación por completo. De repente, un par de compuertas en el techo se abren, dejando mostrar un par de jaulas en los cuales estaba Mario y Peach respectivamente "¡Peach!" gritó Bowser para hacerle despertar, pues estaba inconsciente.

Esta se levanta con su voz, y lo ve a metros de distancia "¿B-Bowser?" pregunto algo adormilada, pues todavía sentía los efectos de la magia. Entonces ve a Rosalina, quien la miraba a espaldas del pelirrojo "ten cuidado…el verdadero jefe es…" no pudo terminar antes de que una pequeña explosión de humo nublara la habitación.

El humo empezó a aclararse lentamente y una figura extremadamente familiar se le presento, dejándolo completamente incrédulo y desconcertado. La sonrisa oscura detrás de la niebla empezó a ser más y más visible, aumentando más su desconcierto.

 **Dangan Ronpa: The Animation Ending**

"¡he estado esperando por esto! ¡oh, cuanto he esperado por esto momento!" se escuchó una voz femenina salir de la bruma. Un par de piernas blancas y esbeltas, junto a botas marrones salieron a la vista. La cintura de la mujer mostraba un pantaloncillo muy corto, que tenía como cinturón un pequeño caparazón de tortuga "¡ansiaba encontrarme con el Bowser de este lugar!" su rostro fue revelado, mostrando un brutal parecido a la princesa Peach, pero con el cabello más en punta.

Los ojos del pelirrojo estaban como platos, sin poder creerse tener a la mujer frente de él "no hay manera" susurró desconcertado, parpadeando varias veces sin poder creérselo "¡¿Peach?!" exclamó sorprendido, pues a pesar de verse como ella, lucía un atuendo moderno poco recatado, para nada su estilo de la verdadera Peach.

Esta simplemente rio "hace un buen tiempo que no escucho mi nombre como princesa" admitió ella, con un tono nostálgico "puede que esto se te haga un poco familiar" dijo mostrando un pequeño anillo, el cual tenía un sol pegado a él. Como si un rayo se tratara, se dio cuenta finalmente con quien estaba tratando.

"esto puede ser muy vergonzoso de contar, pero básicamente no era la heredera al trono, de ahí que mi nombre sea Peach" dicho esto, lentamente comenzó a ponerse el anillo al dedo, con un brillo envolviéndola y cambiando su vestuario drásticamente "mi hermano mayor era el fuerte físicamente y la linda e inteligente hermana menor, esa soy yo…" el brillo terminó su trasformación, revelando su verdadera forma.

Es muy sencillo de explicar, el primer hijo, por lo general, siempre es el más fuerte y es quien se le denomina heredero. También, como heredero, se le nombra por un héroe de la antigüedad, Bowser. Si lo que él cree es correcto, entonces la mujer frente a él debe de haber sido más capaz que el primer heredero, algo que no sucede mucho en la historia, mostrando aun mas su poder.

La mujer rubia vistió un bello vestido negro, mostrando sus grandes y voluminosos pechos, los cuales eran mucho más grandes que los de Peach. Un par de cuernos se formó en su cabeza, al igual que sus colmillos, los cuales se hicieron más pronunciados. Una larga cola se extendía fuera de su vestido y finalmente, un caparazón se materializo en su espalda baja.

 **[0:55]**

Con una endemoniada y sexi sonrisa, se identifica finalmente "¡MORTON KOOPA, BOWSETTE-CHAN!" se presenta mientras las pantallas a su alrededor muestran el titulo como "La Reina Koopa". Ella de repente empezó a carcajearse sin control, con una locura sin fin exudando de cada poro de su cuerpo, divirtiéndose del hecho de que había puesto el mundo de cabeza.

Mientras su risa se extendía por todos lados, todo mundo, incluso quienes hace un momento estaban inconscientes, miraban con mucha dificultad y algo de miedo como la mujer parecía presentar algunos indicios de locura en su ser. El único del grupo que no estaba asustado era el mismo Bowser, pero tenía una gota de sudor en su frente mientras la miraba reírse, pues la risa demente era un rasgo muy notorio de su madre, la cual sobresalió por ser extremadamente cruel.

 **"¡AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

 **La emperatriz del mal ha llegado**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: Duelo Koopa**

* * *

 **Esto ya era algo que mucho antes quería sacar, pero no tenía el tiempo para crear el trasfondo. Como podrán ver, es ultra corto porque lo he escrito en menos de tres horas.**

 **Tenía dudas de quien hacer de villano final de esta parte, si un Bowser oscuro o un Bowser dragón, no tenía idea porque el Bowser oscuro es para otra cosa y el Bowser dragón es una trasformación malvada que el pelirrojo tiene, así que no sabía cómo resolver ese problema.**

 **Sin embargo, apareció quien resolvería todas mis dudas y agujeros argumentales, Bowsette. El personaje cabe tan perfectamente que hasta da miedo, me da miedo porque no tenía pensado siquiera su propia existencia y, sin embargo, cabe perfectamente en la historia, es increíble.**

 **No estoy seguro de una relación entre ambos, el próximo capítulo intentare abordar las dudas del RosalinaxBowser con otro flashback y la promesa de la charla (fue hecho apropósito). El próximo capítulo sin embargo, empezara con el duelo de ambos…aunque no será un duelo como tal.**

 **Sin más que decir, hasta la otra :D**


End file.
